KANAGAWA: The Love of My Life
by annedrew
Summary: The royal couple: Hanamichi and Akira. The rebellion master: Kaede. The land: Kanagawa.
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes

This story is originally for a manga that I am currently doing. 

I'm only itching to share the story to you, so I change the characters into Slam Dunk characters so I can put it here. 

If you're interested to see the manga when I've done it, I am honored to give you the address of the site. 

You can mail strictlyruhana@yahoo.com. 

The mail ad you use to send me a message, will be the mail ad where I will send the address. 

Introduction

Kanagawa is a country ruled by one Emperor. 

Each city has a King and princes. 

The Emperor would choose one prince to marry his son who would be next Emperor of Kanagawa. In the case of our story, the Emperor has no son, so the heir to his throne will be his nephew. 

The prince chosen to marry the next Emperor of Kanagawa is called the King of Kanagawa and would be the second highest authority in the land. He symbolizes Kanagawa for whoever he marries (not entirely a free choice) will be the next Emperor. 

Chapter One

Scene1: 

Emperor Maki perched on the royal throne made of gold and silver. 

He was invited by the King of Shohoku, King Akagi to the celebration of his son's birthday. 

The last time Maki had seen the Prince of Shohoku was years ago and the prince was still a little kid. 

Magnificent chandeliers illuminated the vast ballroom and long white curtains beautified it. 

Maki was relaxing himself with a taste of white wine in his wineglass when he spotted a blooming young man going down the gargantuan spiral staircase. 

Dressed in light blue silk cloth that wraps around his body, the young man slowly inched towards the royal flatform where Maki and Akagi were sitting in their royal thrones. 

The young man kneeled before them. 

"Your highness," Akagi said proudly. "May I present to you, my son, Prince Hanamichi of Shohoku." 

Maki's eyes widened. He had never seen a young man as beautiful as the Shohoku prince in his whole life. 

"Come here, little prince." Maki spread his hands to welcome Hanamichi and the latter inched in front of him, then kneeled. The Emperor lifted gently his chin and stared at his loving face. Red semi-bald head, hazel brown eyes that shone with serenity, clear and soft skin, and cherry lips. "I've never seen such beauty before." 

"I am honored to please you, your higness." Hanamichi blushed at the commentary. 

"May the Emperor dance with the prince?" Maki asked. 

"Yes you may." 

The Emperor escorted the lovely prince towards the dancefloor. 

"You are indeed a treasure in this city." Maki uttered... without taking his gaze of admiration to Hanamichi. 

"I am very overwhelmed with your praises, your highness." Hanamichi slightly smiled. Shohoku had known such beauty exists in their place. Hanamichi is used of compliments, however, a praise from the Emperor was something to be really proud of and very flattering. 

When the sweet music was about to end, Maki smiled at Hanamichi. 

"I shall ask the Shohoku for thy son's hand. Thou shall marry the Prince of Kanagawa, the heir to my throne." 

Hanamichi's heart jumped for joy. It only meant that he would be the next King of Kanagawa once he had tied the knot with the next Emperor. Secondly, who would refuse to be married with the Prince of Kanagawa? Hanamichi had never seen him before but there had been rumors that he was indeed very handsome, courageous, clever and tough. 

His noble friends, whether girls or boys have a deep infatuation to Prince Akira. He's everything anyone can wish for a husband. 

Scene 2: 

The royal chariot... being pulled by four healthy white horses, crossed the warm dessert. 

Inside was the Prince of Shohoku voyaging miles from his city to Ryonan; the center of the Kanagawa's royalty. 

Hanamichi still could not believe his luck. He was really exhilarated finally meet him. 

His father, King Akagi was really proud. As well as the entire population of Shohoku. 

The news spread like a wildfire. The next King of Kanagawa has been chosen and thus will be travelling to Ryonan and meet the man he would spend the rest of his life with. 

Suddenly, Hanamichi heard a loud thug coming in front of the chariot... until it fell down and his head hit the wall. 

Hanamichi opened the curtain and looked at the window. He saw the man in-charge of the chariot with a bow that hit his neck and killed his life. Two horses were gone and the ones left were wriggling. Their legs were tangled in the rope. 

Then, Hanamichi noticed a dozen of rebels approaching the chariot in swift pace. 

Nervousness didn't easily dominated the tough prince. He untied one horse from the tangle and rode it. 

The white horse was well-trained and brought up in good condition and ran very quick. 

Hanamichi had no idea where he was. All he was certain of... the rebels weren't able to catch up on him. He stopped in the nearby flowing river with clear waters. 

He tied the horse for a while on a tree and let it drink on the river. 

Hanamichi was trained in archery, fencing, moutain trek and horse riding, but not in forest survival. 

He wasn't used of drinking in the river or cooking animals he caught in the forest or any rural areas. He's hungry, exhausted and all he could do was to sleep. He laid his back on a big rock. 

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a splash of water. Thinking it was the rebels, he almost freaked out. 

What Hanamichi really saw didn't allow him to move. 

A man with a raven-black hair and ivory skin was currently taking his shirt off. 

A godly body was revealed, toned chest... light-colored nipples... and tight abdomen. Hanamichi's eyes widened as the man removed his pants. A globular butt bloomed and Hanamichi wanted to close his eyes, but he didn't. The sight was peasurable, entertaining and arousing to pass out. 

The man dipped himself in the waters. Hanamichi wished that the man faces him so he could see his facade, but if that happens, the man would find him. 

Hanamichi looked closely on the man's thighs that's a little reddish due to the warm temperature of the surroundings. Until... Hanamichi saw partially the long and tan manhood and he wasn't able to control his scream. 

The man glanced to the origin of the scream and saw a redheaded being. 

"Who are you?" The man's low and serious voice astounded Hanamichi. 

The redhead slowly stood from the ground. Now that he had seen the man's face in a whole, he was impressed with such sapphire blue eyes that gloomed against the afternoon's sun. 

"I... I... didn't mean to peek at you. I... I was only resting in this rock." 

"Turn around." The man coldly said and while Hanamichi's back was facing him, he immediately swam out of the waters and wore his pants. "Is that your horse?" The man queried after he had put on his pants. 

Hanamichi still resisted to look at him or he might be allured too much by the hunky chest of the man. 

"Yes." 

"Only the royalties can own such horse." 

"I know." Hanamichi suddenly felt his heart thumping against his chest. What if the man is part of the rebel group? "I... just found it somewhere." 

When Hanamichi noticed that the man was walking away, he automatically catched up. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home. I only came here to get some herbs for my mother." 

"Where do you live?" 

The man wasn't looking at him but he stopped to entertain his question. 

"In Ryonan City." 

"That's good. I'm heading there too. Do you know the way?" 

"Absolutely I do." The man said with bewilderment for the fact that it's obvious that he knows the way to his home. 

"You can ride in my horse." Hanamichi offered cheerfully. 

The man agreed. 

Hanamichi reasoned that he's too exhausted to be the one to control the horse so he asked the man to do it for them. 

The man said yes and lifted himself up on the back of the horse. He was half-naked and Hanamichi found his big chance. 

Hanamichi also took off his long-sleeved royal leotards and sat in front of the man. He discreetly laid his back on the man's husky chest... feeling the contraction of his muscles. 

"Ha!" The man triggered the horse to move and Hanamichi was impressed with the manly voice. 

"Where did you learn to ride a horse?" Hanamichi initiated the conversation. 

"I used to ride the nobles' chariots." 

"Why did you stop?" Hanamichi felt the comfort of his position too much that his head was now leaning on the side of the man's neck. 

The man loved the sweet scent of the redhead. He inhaled the smell of his hair to his lungs and pressed his chest even more against the redhead's back. 

"It's a common knowledge that there's a time limit in working for the nobles." The man uttered emotionlessly. "I'm a slave in Ryonan." 

Hanamichi's eyes opened wide. There are no slaves in Shohoku City but he knows what a slave means. 

If Maki learned about this... that he rode a horse with a slave and even touched his skin with a slave, there would surely be a trouble. 

Hanamichi was aware on how protective the Emperor was to him. Like he's a very precious gem. The Emperor gave him the best chariot to bring him in Ryonan City and had prepared an extravagant room for him in the Ryonan Grand Palace. 

But no matter how he forced himself to pull his back away from a slave, he knew in his heart, he felt serene and relaxed and he wouldn't let that feeling slip away. 

"What's your name?" Hanamichi yawned. He was becoming sleepy as the sun set in the horizon. 

"Kaede Rukawa. Are you a slave too?" 

Hanamichi was definitely awakened. He wanted to spank the man, but he can't or they'll fall down... so he just said the truth knowing that the man isn't a rebel. 

Hanamichi snickered first. "I'm the Prince of Shohoku." 

Kaede immediately halted the horse. 

"You're Prince Hanamichi of Shohoku???" He asked with stunned blue eyes. 

"Yes." 

"The prince chosen to marry the next Emperor of Kanagawa." 

"Yes. I didn't know the news had reached you." 

Kaede jumped out of the horse that surprised Hanamichi. 

"What's wrong?" The prince queried. 

"I must not get near to a prince. That's a law for slaves." 

"But you have to accompany me. I don't know the way." 

Kaede went in front of the horse and held the rope near its mouth. He guided the horse to Ryonan City while he's walking. 

Silence reigned between them. They were both in deep thoughts. 

They both know what they've done was totally forbidden in the laws of Kanagawa... they've done it. 

If none of them would speak about it, then they're saved. But they've only met each other... they barely know each other's character. 

-to-be-continued- 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Scene 3: 

Hanamichi laid on his very soft bed... which was sprinkled with red, white and pink rose petals until the floor. 

The bed was circular and two layers of white cloth surrounded all its entire circumference: a translucent and an opaque layer of white cloth. 

The Shohoku Prince was in deep thought. 

He remembered yesterday from the time he met Kaede Rukawa in the river. They rode in one horse and the light feeling of being in his arms was a feeling of protection, security and tender care. 

_He supposed to show his gratefulness to Kaede perhaps by giving him a piece of gold or some foods in the palace, but Kaede only pointed to him the big palace of Ryonan and then let him go there alone. _

Hanamichi wasn't able to compensate for the man's kindness materially. 

Kaede chose not to accompany him until the inside because no slave shall enter the palace... unauthorized. 

"I shall leave now, your highness." Kaede's head was bent as respect for the prince. 

Hanamichi stared at him with glimmering hazel brown eyes. 

"When will I see you again?" 

The slave was flabbergasted, but he controlled his emotions. 

"I will just be in Ryonan, in case you need anything." 

"Can I give you a kiss?" Hanamichi dropped from the horse. They were in an inclined land where they can see the whole Ryonan City and in a place with no people passing by. 

Kaede wanted to refuse but all his lips could pronounce was 'but...' 

Taking advantage of the situation, Hanamichi held Kaede's nape with his left hand and brought his lips closer to Kaede's. He kissed him there... it was a plain union of dry lips but it took longer than expected. 

"Thank you for helping me." Hanamichi said with a smile and rode his horse towards the palace. 

Kaede was left in his place... with a stunned look. 

Hanamichi touched his lips. He had never kissed anyone before this. His lips were meant to kiss his future husband... in his present case... the next Emperor of Kanagawa. 

"Kaede Rukawa." He murmured and nuzzled on his sky blue pillow. 

In the slaves' workplace, Kaede was transporting files of woods from one place to another. He placed it over his one shoulder and walked in a queue with the other slaves. 

The lips that touched his yesterday... were absolutely the sweetest he ever tasted. 

Several people had kissed him in a sneak. Girls and boys in his area were very infatuated with his very handsome face and body. 

But of all the persons who stole a kiss to him, yesterday was the softest, most tranquil... and memorable. 

He had thought about this a million times since. The fragrance of royalty was obviously alluring... but Hanamichi's scent was more than poisonous. His head was the softest he'd ever touched and even if it was really impossible to happen, he couldn't help but wish to bring the Shohoku Prince in his arms again. 

"Kaede..." A co-slave, Miyagi who was behind him, called his name. "You seem to be in deep thought." 

"He's just like that, Miyagi. Always having his own world." Fukuda, the one in front of Kaede, meddled. 

Miyagi and Fukuda laughed together. They're not insulting Kaede. It was only a form to tease each other and have fun in the midst of their miserable lives. 

"Hey! You two! Stop talking and work!" Taoka, the taskmaster in the area, sternly said. He doesn't belong in the slave clan, but in the middle class. 

Suddenly, the slaves working around; the women with a bundle of water jars for the slaves to drink when in thirst, the children picking the liters around, and the men transporting woods; stopped to look at one place. 

A royal seat. 

Every King and Prince has a royal seat and it serves as their transportation when they want to roam around the city. 

It is carried by four chosen tough slaves... or sometimes six depending on the size of the royal seat. 

The one coming had four slaves carrying it. 

It was covered by a white translucent cloth and filled with daisies and magnolias. 

The fragrance of the fresh flowers awakened the slaves around, but it wasn't the only thing that caught their attention. 

The royal seat was accompanied by two palace officials. 

One of the man spoke in his low and loud voice. 

"Give respect to the Prince of Shohoku." 

The slaves were in awe as they kneeled on the ground. They haven't seen the next King of Kanagawa before and now that they do, they were really impressed. 

"He's so beautiful." One slave woman remarked. 

Hanamichi perched inside the royal seat wearing a silk blue cloth that covered his entire body. His hazel brown eyes and very captivating smile allured the taskmasters and the slaves. 

"He's undoubtedly beautiful..." Fukuda commented... his eyes glued on the face of the prince. 

"The Emperor really chose the best for his nephew." Miyagi said. 

Kaede wasn't looking at all. He remained on his kneeling position... joining everyone as they worship the beauty and honor that came to visit their place. 

Quickly, Taoka came to the royal seat and bent his head in respect for the prince. 

"Good afteroon, your highness. Anything I can do for you...?" 

Hanamichi played with a very white long and thick feather. It has a sweet aroma that the royalties love to put near their nose and smell it. 

The prince smelled the feather with delight. 

"I need a slave to clean my horses." Taoka knew that the slaves can't get near to the royalties... even to their horses. It is a duty of middle-class citizens but Hanamichi's charm and power disabled him to refuse. "A very tough slave, I hope." 

Taoka scanned his slaves and then picked one. "You there! You shall clean the prince's horses! Hurry up!" 

"No! No! No!" Hanamichi said and used his feather to point at a sweating raven-haired man. "That one over there." 

"Ok. You, Kaede Rukawa!" 

Hanamichi loved the pronunciation of the name. He would love to hear it again and again and again. 

"Anything you need more, your highness?" Taoka queired. 

"No more. I am grateful for your warm welcome to me." 

Taoka stretched his neck to kiss the bare foot of Hanamichi inside the royal seat. It's how middle-class people give respect to the royalties. 

The royal seat moved on with Kaede in tow. 

Scene 4: 

Hanamichi laid seductively in his white circular bed. 

He was wearing a blue and gold robe with a wineglass on his left hand. 

Kaede was standing a meter away from him... still wearing his uniform for work. A rugged brown shorts. Only that. 

They both stared at each other for several minutes. 

Hanamichi looked from Kaede's luscious lips... to the collar bone, down to his abdomen with droplets of sweat and lower to his skimpy shorts. 

Then, the prince settled his wine glass on the bedside table and took his white feather. 

He inched towards Kaede erotically. 

"How did you feel when a prince kissed you yesterday?" Hanamichi queried softly... while sliding the tip of the feather across Kaede's lips. 

Kaede wasn't able to answer. The kiss was too overwhelming to describe. 

Receiving no answer, Hanamichi smelled his feather once more then let it trace Kaede's neck. 

"Do you ever wonder how would it feel to touch a prince?" Hanamichi kept a foot radius farther from Kaede. He walked to his side and slid the feather down to the slaves' chest and nipples. "To hold a prince...?" 

Then, the feather travelled to the back... tracing the vertical line there smoothly. "To kiss a prince anywhere you want...?" 

Finally, Hanamichi faced him again. The feather caressed the slave's stomach up and down and continuously. 

"What can you say, ka-eh-deh-Ruh-ka-wah..." 

"A slave can't touch a prince, your highness." 

"Really...?" Hanamichi turned around with a snicker. Kaede looked at his magnificent robe that overflowed in the shining floor. Hanamichi looked very different from yesterday. He now had the sophistication... luxury on his head... glamour... and dominion over his slaves. 

Hanamichi now wears a golden crown around his forehead, a lavished necklace spawned by the gods... and an extravagant robe that shows his princely status. Unlike yesterday... it was only a plain leotards, tight pants and boots but he looked more than beautiful. 

Taking the wineglass with him, Hanamichi neared himself to Kaede again. He let the slave hold the wineglass for him while he removed the slave's shorts. 

Kaede was shocked but he didn't refuse. No slave can refuse a prince. 

Hanamichi smiled at the sight of an incredible manhood he craved to look at. 

Then, the prince took his crown off and unrobed himself. 

The beauty of Hanamichi was now exposed. He's ultimately flawless, looks soft and sweet... and ready to surrender it all for the man before him. 

Lasciviously... the prince dipped a finger on the wine and traced it on the slave's lower lip. Hanamichi dried it by kissing him softly. The prince intended to arouse him sexually... so he pressed his manhood to his and hugged him tight. 

When Kaede was certainly aroused cause his manhood was apparently throbbing and had inflated, Hanamichi took the wineglass from him. The prince laid himself on the bed and stretched his right hand to invite the slave in his bed. 

Kaede wanted the prince so badly. Even before the prince took his clothes off, he wanted so much to touch him... to pull him in his arms for eternity. 

The slave swam himself on top of the prince and started kissing him torridly on the cheeks, then to the lips, to the neck, to the shoulders and down to the chest. 

They were both hot about each other's skin. 

Hanamichi inhaled his warm breathe and he loved it. 

The curtains of the bed closed to seal their copulation. 

"Touch me anywhere you want," Hanamichi moaned and it aroused Kaede even more. 

Little did they know, someone had been watching them from the start. 

Scene 5: 

Their love flourished out of the limelight... outside the mob of intrigues and the eyes of people. 

Hanamichi and Kaede would often see each other on the place where they had their first kiss. They would talk and talk and talk and watch the sun as it rises on the horizon. 

Sometimes, the prince would invite the slave to his very special room and they would eat strawberries and grapes together. 

Hanamichi would offer him some steaks and other expensive foods. If Kaede would refuse, Hanamichi would insist that he brings it home for his little brother and little sister. And of course, to his mother. 

One morning, in the construction for a vast park in the Ryonan City, a project of the incumbent Emperor Maki, the sun was shining bright. 

The head slaves were very conscious of their leadership for the Emperor Maki, Prince Akira and Prince Hanamichi were all present in the pavilion seeing the condition of the ongoing construction. 

The park will be named after Emperor Maki and it will be a remarkable spot in Kanagawa. 

Maki stood in front of a very large rectangular table. Hanamichi's right hand was over his left hand and occassionally he would caress the prince' hand. 

Akira was busy showing the Emperor and the other Kings and nobles the portable model of the park. 

A row of foods were prepared for the royalties and nobles. 

Yuki, Kaede's little brother was picking trashes on the ground with the other slave kids. Suddenly, Yuki noticed the row of foods in the pavilion. The foods were steaming and the fruits were colorful and shiny. 

Out of anyone's attention, Yuki slid himself under the table and stole foods. Until, a noble man named Hiroaki Koshino caught him. 

"And what a slave kid doing here?" Hiroaki took an ample of the boy's hair with two fingers in a face of disgust. 

Yuki had food dirt on his face so he was really caught in the act. Hiroaki meanly kicked the boy at the back and the boy fell three meters from the pavilion to the ground. 

Kaede was alert enough to catch his brother before it landed on the ground. Kaede stared at Hiroaki with rage. 

"You don't need to kick him!" Kaede forgot about his status in the society. He raised his voice towards a noble. 

"And you have the confidence to speak to me like that." Hiroaki answered back. "You slaves are only little insects in this city that I can crush whenever I want to." 

Kaede was enraged. He stepped and jumped in a rock until he reached the pavilion and faced Hiroaki. He gave him a strong jab on the face. 

The nobles and royalties were stunned. Palace officials came to the rescue and tied Kaede against a wall as ordered by Hiroaki. 

Hiroaki took his dark-colored whip that he used in riding his horses. "I shall teach you how to respect a noble." And Hiroaki whipped Kaede's chest. 

The slaves were not allowed to watch. They must concentrate in their worksor they would suffer in the hands of the taskmasters, so all they could do was to sympathize. 

Yuki saw what's happening to his brother. He couldn't do anything. The nobles and other royalties were laughing at the scene where his brother was suffering. Kaede was in that situation because of him so he must do something. 

Suddenly, Yuki's eyes turned to the royal place. Maki was on his royal throne and beside him... Prince Hanamichi sat. On the other side of the Emperor... Prince Akira stood. 

The three highest royalties were oblivious of what's going on to a slave. Besides, the death of a slave is nothing of importance to them. 

Two palace fruit ladies were kneeling in front of the Emperor... offering them some cherries and grapes. The Emperor and the princes were laughing with each other... enjoying the stories of the Emperor. 

When Kaede would bring delicious foods at home, Kaede would mention to Yuki that it's from the beautiful and kind Prince Hanamichi. 

Yuki's hope was illuminated. He crossed the guards securing the pavilion since he was small and went straight to kneel in front of Hanamichi. 

"Great Prince..." Yuki mumbled. His knees and palms were flattened on the floor and he was panting hard. "I'm Kaede Rukawa's brother." 

"And what a slave kid doing here? Guards!" Akira called but Hanamichi stopped him. 

"Yes kid, what can I do for you?" Hanamichi queried with a humble voice. 

Maki permitted the two fruit ladies to leave. There seemed to be a very serious matter. 

"My brother, Kaede is held up... over there." 

Hanamichi looked and was shocked to see Kaede held against a wall with several bleeding wounds on the body. 

The prince automatically stood from his seat and went towards Kaede. 

"That slave is being punished. You shouldn't be saving him." Akira told Hanamichi. 

"No one can do that to anyone." 

The Shohoku Prince pursued his walk with Yuki in tow. 

"Let him, Akira. He's not used of seeing slaves." Maki said. "The next King of Kanagawa shall figure things out by himself." 

"What's happening, Hiroaki?" Hanamichi queried once he reached the circle of elites. 

"This slave punched me on the face." 

"I bet you're the one who picked the fight." 

"I caught his little brother stealing foods in our table so I reprimanded the kid, and he has the confidence to correct me." 

"The little kid may be hungry." 

"But he's a slave. The foods are exclusive for the nobles and royalties." 

"The palace prepared those foods. In truth, I'm the one who chose the foods to be served. You do not own those foods so you don't have the right to say for whom it should be and should not be." 

"I am a noble and I have the right to punish people who disobeys the law." 

"And I'm a prince. When I say no, a noble must obey without contradictions." Hanamichi glared at him and ordered the guards to release the suffering slave. "I shall talk to the slave by myself. I'll be the one to order his punishment." 

-to-be-continued- 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Scene 6: 

Kaede laid with tranquility on Hanamichi's petals-filled bed. 

Hanamichi dipped herbal ointment on Kaede's crimson wounds lovingly. The prince's fingers were definitely soft and smooth like a golden porcelain. 

"Tell Yuki not to sneak foods again. If he's hungry, he comes to me and I'll attend to his needs." 

"Hana, thank you." Kaede said that made the prince smile. The slave touched the Prince's hands and placed it closer to his chest. "But you must be aware on how we're treated like animals in this city." 

"I don't know, Kaede. There are no slaves in the city where I grew." Hanamichi planted sweet kisses around Kaede's wounds while Kaede touched his head gently. "I can't bear to see more wounds on your body." 

Kaede stared at his copper brown eyes. 

"Hana... always remember that I will always love you no matter what." He seized his head gently and placed him closer to his chest. 

Hanamichi felt something strange about his companion. 

"Is there anything wrong, Kaede?" 

"No, my love." He gave the prince a soft and caring kiss on the forehead. "Never forget that no matter who you are and no matter what I do... I will always love you." 

Hanamichi hugged him very tightly, like it would be the last time he could. Kaede's warm chest and arms comforted him as they lay so close to each other for a very long night. 

Scene 7: 

Hanamichi was playing Chess with the Emperor inside the palace. 

The game was exciting and Hanamichi promised the Emperor that if the Emperor wins, he would kiss him on the cheek. If Hanamichi wins, the Emperor would play another round with him. 

The game was on its hottest peak when Akira came with his usual proud look and wearing his black royal suit and blue cape. 

"Akira... what made you come here?" The Emperor greeted with formality. 

Akira went towards the Emperor and kissed the back of his hand. It's the way royalties and nobles respect each other. 

"I heard Hanamichi is here..." Akira went to the Prince and also kissed his hand. Hanamichi was apparently disgusted but Akira was too merciless to pay heed of his opinions. He caressed the Shohoku prince' hand. "Good morning, my love." 

Hanamichi had been in the palace for how many days and on every sunset he gets to know Prince Akira more and more. 

Prince Akira is very handsome, very smart and very brave and very proud. He's nothing compared to Hanamichi's Kaede. The slave man may have nothing in his pocket but has the capacity to melt the Throne Prince' heart and make him smile with his mere presence. 

"I got you!" The Emperor check-mated Hanamichi's chess king and won. "Now, where's my kiss?" 

Hanamichi kissed him on the cheek. 

"I shall go now. I have several things to do, I shall leave you with Akira." 

The Emperor left. 

Silence came in between the two princes. 

Akira's teeth gritted whenever he remembers what the Emperor said to him yesterday. 

_"Your skills are unquestionable, young prince." Maki commented. "I only have one condition to state, for you to have my throne." _

"What is it, your highness?" Akira asked with respect as he remained kneeling in front of the Emperor. 

"You shall have Hanamichi's approval to marry you." 

"But... I thought you have asked for his hand already." 

"Hanamichi is a very beautiful and kind prince. He's a treasure in Kanagawa. I have loved him like a son. I don't want to oblige him in marrying you. He must agree to it with his heart. My son... the Emperor and the King shall have more than their throne to make them one. Remember Akira, that the two of you will rule this land someday. If not love, then trust shall bind you together." 

"I know you came to the Emperor and told him you don't love me." Akira said... while walking around Hanamichi like a lion preparing to beleaguer his prey. 

Despite of loathing Akira's presence, Hanamichi forced himself to speak unyieldingly like he was not affected completely. "Don't tell me you don't know that I don't love you?" 

Akira looked at him seriously. 

"It doesn't matter. It's merely about the royalty. I.will.marry.you.because.I.need.a.King.for.Kanagawa.No more.No less." 

Then, Akira gently caressed the Prince' cheek and looked into his eyes, while Hanamichi fought not to look at him. 

"You are the symbol of Kanagawa. The throne Prince. You will only marry the next Emperor of this nation." Akira placed his lips an inch apart from Hanamichi's lips... "Just like Kanagawa, you are meant to be mine. Only mine." And he kissed him 

Hanamichi broke the kiss by pulling Akira away. 

"I will never be yours, Akira. Never. Even if it meant that I withdraw the throne of the Kanagawa's King." 

"Do you think the Emperor would approve that?" Akira forcefully grabbed Hanamichi's jaws... almost crushing it. "I won't risk my throne for a SLUM." 

"You're hurting me." 

"When I'm the Emperor, you will merely be a special flower to beautify my palace. You will obey every word I say." Akira was deadly serious. "Whether you like it or not, you will marry me. I promise that to you, my love." 

Akira released him and left the room with a burning rage. 

Scene 8: 

Kaede was busy wiping the floor of his house with a rag when he heard a little noise from outside his house. 

He heard his siblings getting excited in the window. 

"The prince... the prince..." 

Kaede wondered and was surprised when Yuki opened the door. Hanamichi was right outside his house. 

"Hana..." 

"Kaede..." 

Suddenly, Yuki and Mari kneeled in front of the prince. 

"Can I kiss your feet, your highness?" Yuki asked with exuberance. 

It was not the way of the slaves to kiss the royalties. Instead of disapproval, Hanamichi even lowered himself to the kids, then hugged them tight. 

"Hanamichi, you can't." Kaede said. 

"It's fine. No one would know about this." 

After Hanamichi had hugged them, Kaede told his siblings to go inside their room and the children obliged. 

"What are you doing here?" Kaede enveloped Hanamichi's waist. He perched on a chair... letting the prince to sit on his lap. 

"I want to see the man I love." 

"Do you miss me?" Kaede used his point finger to touch Hanamichi's soft lips. 

"Very much, my love." 

Kaede noticed Hanamichi's legs separating subtly and he knew what it meant. He slowly inserted his right hand inside Hanamichi's cape that was covering his legs... and caressed his thighs. 

Hanamichi got excited as Kaede touched his manhood and squeezed it slightly. 

"Is this what you came here for?" Kaede teased and buried his head on Hanamichi's neck. 

"I want to feel your love, Kaede." Hanamichi kissed the slave's head, while he became so hot. 

"Not here. My house is not good for you." 

"Please..." Hanamichi's eyes fluttered while his head was facing the ceiling of the shabby house. "Just one." 

Kaede continued his ministrations with the Prince' manhood as he watched him moan. He stared at the very beautiful and warm face of the Prince... like a flower in the midst of the storm. He really is a treasure to Kanagawa. 

The Prince panted as he relaxed himself in the lap of his lover. 

"I came to invite you to my city... in Shohoku." Hanamichi's face was as mellow as ever. "You once asked me what a handsome city I grew up to." 

"It's..." 

Hanamichi pressed his middle and point fingers against Kaede's warm lips. 

"Leave everything to me. I'll take care of Taoka. You will stand as my charioteer and that's how my King Father will know about you. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow in the place where we first kissed." 

Hanamichi stood up and flattened his cape and clothing. 

"Yes my love. I will." Kaede held his cheeks with both hands, and kissed him on the forehead. 

The Prince was already near the door, but he inched back to Kaede and embraced him tightly. He felt the warmth of his skin... the beating of his heart inside his chest and the hot breath coming from his nose. 

Their vacation in Shohoku would be the very last time they would hold each other. After that, Hanamichi is no longer free to congregate with the man he truly loves. For Akira was after their wedding like a desperate lion. 

Scene 9: 

Akira pumped his pelvis on and on until he reached nirvana. 

Then he settled his head over Hiroaki's chest. 

"Can you tell me your surprise now?" Akira asked while panting and Hiroaki chuckled. 

"You are very persistent." 

"If you need another round then we can have another one." Akira teased. 

Hiroaki had been his copulation mate for so long. It's not love that make them go back for more. Hiroaki needed to keep his access to the royalty while Akira needed his release... which his future husband couldn't give him. 

"I know a good way for you to have Hanamichi's approval to marry you." 

"And what is it?" 

"My new helper who used to work for your Prince told me that one time he caught the prince having sex inside the grand room given to him by Maki." 

Akira was stunned by the story and he wanted to know more. 

"That man he's ejaculating with always comes inside the palace unofficially." 

"And who is this man? A noble? Or a royalty?" Akira queried seriously. The throne prince shall not have any sexual intercourse until the next Emperor is chosen and certain. It's a tradition of respecting the Great Emperor of Kanagawa. 

Hiroaki laughed. 

"A slave, my love." 

"Stop it, Hiroaki. This is no time for jokes." 

"There's nothing to lose if you would try your future husband." Hiroaki tickled his genitals that aroused the Prince. 

An idea popped into Akira's mind. 

"Well done." Akira told Hiroaki with a victorious smile. 

-to-be-continued- 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Scene 10: 

"You allowed him to cross the dessert with merely a charioteer to be with?" Kenji, the incumbent King of Kanagawa;stood in front of the Emperor. 

Covered elegantly with an olive-green coat, King Kenji of Kanagawa's voluminous green eyes showered its pulchritude to Maki... leaving the Emperor to an amused state. 

"As I want a hundred soldiers to accompany him, he refused." Maki directed Kenji to sit beside him on the royal couch made of gold and platinum. 

Kenji perched beside the Emperor with sophistication as the latter wrapped his arms around his shoulder and tight waist. 

"You seem to give so much love and attention to the Prince of Shohoku that it makes me jealous." Kenji buried his head on his husband's neckside. 

"Jealous?" Maki looked at his husband, then changed the topic. "Hanamichi is so easy to love. His eyes dwell tender love..." Maki murmured hoarsely as he gazed at Kenji's gleaming green orbs. "His lips softer than a feather and shinier than silk..." Maki caressed the King's cherry thin lips with his middle finger. "His skin... like priceless ivory..." Maki traversed his palm acrossed the King's neck, collarbones and down to the muscled but smooth chest. 

Kenji pulled the Emperor by the neck to get closer to him and kissed him on the lips. 

First, it was a union of watery soft lips... then joined by the tip of their tongues bumping on each other... until they dominate one's mouth. 

It was Kenji who broke the kiss in the middle of its highest peak by pushing the Emperor's chest away from him. 

Maki was apprently disappointed and hoping for more. 

"You don't think I'll ever get jealous to anyone who captures your sight, do you?" Kenji smiled and spoke sarcastically. "Over my dead body, Maki. You know I don't love you... and never will I." 

"I know." Maki stretched his lips slightly. Kenji never loved him and that's a fact he knew from day one. "Even until my last breathe, I'm still hoping to have your love." 

Standing from the royal couch, Kenji looked down at the Emperor who absolutely had fallen to hard in love about him. 

"Till my last breath, I curse the day we were married." And Kenji left the room. 

Hanamichi slowly tilted his eyes upward as he gazed at the figure approaching him from the foot of the bed. 

It was his own bed located in his princely room in the Palace of Shohoku. Since the first time he laid on that bed when he was younger, he had been dreaming of sleeping on it with the love of his life. 

Kaede uncovered the silky red curtain of the giant bed in a very erotic manner then, he stood in stationary in front of the prince. 

It was a beauty to behold. 

Hanamichi's eyes rolled down the perfectly-sculpted pair of collarbones and to the broad muscular shoulders. The skin was as white as snow and with little blushes of red on the chest part. 

Kaede's chest was toned and looked husky. 

Hanamichi felt his manhood going tight... squeezing its muscles... as he imagined his own hands flattening itself on those erected cherry nubs. 

The prince' entire body froze even more that it hardly move... as he relished in the sight of tight abdomen and with the very visible six-pack muscles... as if craving to escape from that soft white skin and be touched by him. 

His arousal intensified... throbbing like the heart of a terrified human, as he saw right on his bare eyes... the raven-black pubic hairs messing on Kaede's pelvic girdle. It was like a glistening velvet carpet on the road to orgasm. 

Hanamichi's eyes concentrated on the long and hard penis of his companion. It was tan and the testicles behind were even brownier and globular... wanting to be seen in the limelight. 

As if Kaede's adonis body was the key, Hanamichi began to spread his barenaked long and supple legs with no apprehension. He presented to the love of his life... his whole body, together with his mind, his heart and his soul. 

The slave tenderly plunged himself on the bed. He loved the smell of Hanamichi's foot... like peaches in a summer's day. Kaede's lips curled and licked the tip of the prince's toe with tranquility. 

Like the night was all theirs, Kaede planted butterfly kisses around Hanamichi's supple tan legs and sniffed its fragrance. 

Hanamichi felt the tickles even more intolerable as Kaede licked his way towards his thigh and crotch... then shaping his waist with two hands... emphasizing every curve. 

Kaede worshipped the god of beauty with soft and tender kisses. 

"I'm yours." Hanamichi murmured and caressed Kaede's cheek lovingly. 

And they shared a kiss to last them a lifetime. 

Kaede kissed his lover with ultimate passion and limitless desire. He swirled his tongue all over the prince' mouth... tasting his sweetness and freshness. 

He allowed his pelvic girdle to drop on Hanamichi's pelvic girdle... so he could rub his own manhood to his. The sensation was awesomely exciting that left Hanamichi in daze. 

Seeing the prince in a condition where the eyes were titilating and his lips were in a smile, Kaede dug his pelvic girdle even more and quickened the pace of his rubbing. 

"Uh-uh..." Hanamichi moaned. 

The bed quivered in response. The curtains moved in chorus... and the evening sky laid still for serenity. 

Finally, Kaede traced Hanamichi's body with his fingers... until he reached down and gripped the prince's manhood in one swift hold. 

"Ah!" Hanamichi reacted and as Kaede pumped his manhood in and out... he felt like climbing a mountain foot by foot. 

This was his last night to sleep with Kaede, so he made it special. He wanted to keep their distance for Prince Akira shouldn't be underestimated. 

If Akira discover about his hidden love affair with a slave, Akira would surely took advantage of it. Hanamichi couldn't bare to put Kaede's life and safety at stake. 

If only Kaede could see through his mind, then this night would be more miserable... for it's they both know it's their last night to make love. 

"Ah..." Hanamichi reached the peak of orgasm. It was very exhilarating. 

Scence 11: 

Hanamichi observed his lover's face while sleeping in the very silent and peaceful night. 

The prince couldn't fall asleep... he had several problems to think of, especially about his wedding with Akira. 

He leaned his head sidewards on Kaede's chest... feeling his every heart beat. 

He wanted that moment to last for eternity. 

He wanted to stay in his arms forever, and if that forever wouldn't come, then he hope that night would be longer for them to cherish. 

As his hands massaged Kaede's stomach, he remembered what he discovered two days ago in the Ryonan Grand Palace. 

*Thoughts* Hanamichi was constantly walking around the palace garden, having a relaxing moment with the abundance of fresh air around. 

Suddenly, he stopped on his tracks when he heard murmurs coming from the back of a huge maple tree. 

The Prince' mouth dropped as he saw a pair of men, one was clothed with a black cape and metal body shields while the other was clothed in white linen cape with blue-printed birds on the near hem. 

Looking closely to the magnificent cape, Hanamichi noticed that the man who was wearing it and leaning at the trunk of the tree was no other than... King Kenji of Kanagawa. 

"Your fragrance is like the flowers in autumn." The soldier, who was apparently taller than the King and slimmer than the Emperor, smelled and kissed the cheek of Kenji... with tenderness. 

"Every night I can't sleep, knowing that you're out in a battle and I'm uncertain of your safety." Kenji said... with his green eyes shimmering in desires for the soldier. His hand sliding up and down on the soldier's muscled arm. 

Then the soldier took off a silver medallion that was tied around his neck... then placed it around Kenji's neck. 

"Here's your medallion that kept me from harm. Whenever I look at it, I see your face and it gave me the courage to fight all enemies." 

Kenji blushed at the words of the soldier... then they both shared a very passionate kiss. 

Their lips entwined... their tongues tangled with each other. They tasted each other's warm liquid of love to give them hope. 

"I love you so much, Toru." Kenji caressed the soldier's face while the latter snuggled on that same hand peacefully. 

"I love you too." 

Suddenly, the soldier sensed Hanamichi's present. Toru fiercefully armed himself with his sword and directed it to Hanamichi. 

"You shall not harm my King." 

"Hanamichi." Kenji was startled to see the Prince. "What are you doing here?" 

"I think I shall ask you that question," Hanamichi replied. 

The tip of the sword was still directed to Hanamichi, but the latter's courage was full and true. 

"Put your sword down, Hanagata." Kenji ordered... showing that he's the master and the soldier was his servant. Nothing more and nothing less. 

"I saw it." The Prince mumbled with a serious look, towards the King. 

"Leave us." Kenji told the soldier and the latter obediently left them. Then the King examined the face of his own successor and spoke proudly. "Confess all that you saw." 

"Everything." Hanamichi was uniyielding. Emperor Maki had always been so kind, so generous and so caring to him. He wouldn't let such a traitor to hurt the Emperor. 

The King slowly walked towards the clear pond and stood on its side... staring at his own reflection on the waters. 

"You and I are two of a kind." The King uttered with a bit of a sarcastic smile. "You may have not found the person for you, but someday, you will... and you will curse Maki for crowning you as the King of this land." 

Hanamichi tilted his head to look at the pretty cherry blossoms in the trees around. He had found the man he would love all his life. His wedding has yet to come, but he laready regret about it. 

"I love Toru Hanagata very much, Hanamichi. He's a native in Shoyo City... from where I came from. He's my childhood bestfriend and when I was about to leave my place to Ryonan for I am fated to marry the next Emperor, Toru confessed to me his feelings. He's only a middle-class citizen... a son of the palace hardener so I can never marry him." Kenji suddenly faced the Prince and cheerfully smiled at him. "Do you wonder why he became a soldier? So he can see me often in the palace." 

Hanamichi was in silence. The King's situation was very similar to his. 

"You can tell Maki if you want. Our love had been a lie from the beginning." Then, Kenji's face turned sullen. "Beauty is nothing, but a curse to us." 

Kenji uttered... before leaving the garden in a king's steps. 

-to-be-continued- 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was a thunder that shocked the Grand Palace of Ryonan City. 

Kiyota Nobunaga, one of the Emperor's most trustworthy main heralds, entered the Palace' congregation room with big rolls of papyrus. 

"Emperor." Kiyota bowed his head to Maki and when the latter nodded at him, he flatenned down his roll of papyrus on the tall table. "The rebels had come across the Fuji Forest and dominating it with the rest of their clans." Kiyota showed the entire territory that the rebels had occupied. 

"Soon enough, they will reach the feet of Kainan City, then Ryonan." Kiyota added. "They had killed more than half of the troops led by Commander Ouzumi in the forest. 

Maki was serious. He wouldn't put his nation at stake. 

"Send Commander Ouzumi more troops. All soldiers in the first quarter shall leave by sunset. We shall waste no time." 

Kenji, who was standing right beside the Emperor, was stunned. Toru was part of the first quarter of soldiers. 

The bellman hit the bell... and it shall be written... and so it shall be done. 

Kenji stared at the back of the Emperor who was leaving the congregation room. Toru will leave him again for another dangerous trip, and it shattered his whole heart. 

Without hesitations, the King passed to the opposite way of the Emperor and quickly proceeded to the quarters of his man. 

He knocked persistently and Toru had just finished his bath that time so... only a piece of cloth wrapped his down-under. 

"Toru!" Kenji encircled his arms around the soldier's body and held him tight. 

"What is it, my love?" Toru caressed his head lovingly. 

"Maki are sending troops to fight against the rebel in the Fuji Forest..." Then Kenji looked up... on the eyes of his beloved. "He's sending the entire soldiers in the first quarter." 

Toru's body and heart were meant to be ready for the inevitable. To be shocked at this time was not an act expected to a soldier. It's his job to protect the nation. He would come wherever his superiors asked him to. 

But it was Kenji that made it all difficult for him. 

Worrying the most special man in his life was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

"I will be fine, my love." Toru leaned his forehead against Kenji's and they smelled each other's breath. "I will always come back for you." 

Kenji touched the soldier's jaw and pulled his face closer for a kiss. 

"You will forever be my only one." Toru murmured and pursued their deep and passionate kiss. 

Toru's lips rubbed hungrily against Kenji's as he took him off all his garments. The only cloth that wrapped Toru slid off his hips freely. 

The soldier's rough and husky hands ruffled on Kenji's each muscle in the arms... feeling the soft and silky skin over it. 

Then Kenji placed his arms on top of Toru's shoulder... enabling Toru to sculpt the sides of his chest and abdomen... tracing each curve. 

The cold air hit Kenji's manhood... and it felt good for he knew... he was standing all naked in front of the man he only loved. 

Toru's hands traversed down on the King's back and slowly grabbing its pluffy buttocks. Kenji was definitely beyond beauty. His skin was shinier than the wine and softer than anything ever existed. 

As Toru massaged Kenji's buttocks eagerly, their pelvic area bumped on each other... provoking Kenji to elicit a moan. 

Their kiss had not ended yet. A line of saliva had falled down from Kenji's lips... due to the intensity of their kiss. 

As the day went on outside the quarters, Kenji seized Toru's face with his hands... to assure their kiss would take a century. Then... Toru rotated his lover and gently guided its back as it laid on the bed. 

Toru started to touch Kenji's waist while kissing his navel... then sliding down to the perfectly-sculpted hips and Toru lightly pecked on the middle of Kenji's growing manhood. 

Toru was about to went lower when Kenji mumbled. "More." 

So the soldier did as he was commanded. He used the vertex of his point finger and thumb to touch Kenji's manhood and slowly separated it from the scrotum. Lovingly... Toru inserted the scrotum to his mouth and revolved his tongue around it. 

*********************************

Kaede saw the Shohoku King and the Prince talking in the terrace of Hanamichi's room. 

It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop but the two royalties seemed not to be aware of his presence that they spoke in a volume that Kaede could audibly hear. 

"I heard the Emperor was giving you the power to choose the next Emperor of our nation." King Akagi told his son with a smile. "Does Prince Akira have no chance to claim your hand?" 

Hanamichi breathed the fresh air and viewed the beautiful mountains outside the palace. 

"He hasn't captured my heart." 

"Remember my son, that you are Kanagawa. Whoever you marry, shall have you and the entire nation in his hands. You shouldn't only be thinking of yourself, but your fellowmen as well." 

Hanamichi looked at his father intently. 

"What if I withdraw from this commitment and marry anyone I want?" 

Akagi was bewildered. 

"When you were a child, you've always dreamed to marry Prince Akira and be the next King of Kanagawa." 

"It's been a long time, father." 

"Then tell me why? Everyone wishes to marry Prince Akira... and here you are who has the chance will withdraw from it?" 

"I don't love Akira. He may be the best successor of Emperor Maki in the row, but I don't love him. I don't want Kanagawa to suffer only because of me." 

Akagi grabbed his son's shoulder. 

"You've always told me that you wish to marry Akira, so when the Emperor asked me for your hand, I didn't think twice. My son, commiting to the Emperor, to Akira and to Kanagawa is not something you can always turn your back at whenever you want to." 

Hanamichi was crying. Yes, he was commited to it. If he would withdraw, he wouldn't only bring shame to himself, but to his father and to Shohoku City. The city where he was borne and raised would be known as a coward who can't keep a promise. 

Akagi left his son to think. It was a very grave matter. A loving father would only wish happiness for his son... but he must also teach him in keeping a promise. 

Hanamichi was in solitude in the terrace, until Kaede decided to inched nearer to him. 

Kaede began to kiss the prince from the shoulder and in upward motion to his neck, jaw and ear. He licked his ear and nibbled on it. 

Soon... Hanamichi finally succumbed to the pleases of those warm soft lips. 

He turned his head and shared a romantic kiss with Kaede in front of the nature abound. Their tongues cherished each other's and their lips pressed with such serenity in their heart. 

As Kaede wrapped both of his arms around Hanamichi's waist, the prince slid his palms to those husky arms... until he felt something hard inside Kaede's clasped hand. 

Without stilling the kiss, Hanamichi tried to recognize the hard object with just his sense of touch. It seemed to be a necklace because of the smooth chain he felt. 

"What is this?" Hanamichi broke the kiss and checked the object on his lover's hand. 

"It was given to me by my father before he died." Kaede whispered on Hanamichi's ear. 

Hanamichi stared at the golden necklace. It had a big sun pendant... with undulating rays around. 

"It must be very precious to you." The prince ran his fingers across the surface of the pendant. By only touching it, any royalty would presume that it's expensive and a treasure that came from the farthest mountain in Kanagawa. 

Kaede unexpectedly wore the necklace on Hanamichi's neck. The pendant hung until Hanamichi's chest. While holding the pendant, Kaede looked straight on Hanamichi's copper brown eyes... for it may be the last time it could ever shine upon him. 

"I'm not a rich man. This is the only thing I can give you." 

"You don't have to give me anything, Kaede." 

"I want you to keep it. Return it only when your heart stopped to beat for me." Kaede caressed Hanamichi's face. 

//to//be//continued// 


	6. Chapter Six

KAEDE AND HANAMICHI'S PUNISHMENT 

"How's Shohoku?" Emperor Maki whispered into Hanamichi's sensitive ear. The prince was constantly reminiscing about his unforgettable vacation in his homeland with Kaede while looking at the vast Ryonan City from his room's terrace. 

Hanamichi mirthfully faced the Emperor and gave him a warm embrace. "Good, Emperor." 

"Have you talked to your father?" 

Yes, he talked to King Akagi, but it ended with an argument. Hanamichi was prepared to surrender everything... his throne, his dignity, his riches and his pride for the love of Kaede Rukawa. Even if it meant to be a slave too, as long as he would live each day with him. 

"We... talked about my throne." Hanamichi couldn't look straight into Maki's brown eyes. 

"What about your throne, my son?" 

"Emperor... I can't marry Akira." 

Maki kissed the prince' forehead lovingly. "I'm not forcing you." 

Suddenly, heaven fell on earth. Hanamichi had never been so happy in his life. "You're setting me free?" 

Maki lifted his chin gently. "You've always been free, my precious one." 

"Can I marry anyone I want?" Hanamichi asked with excitement but only to be disappointed. 

"Hana, you are Kanagawa. I blessed you to be. No one can change that. Whoever you marry shall be my successor." 

"But..." 

"Don't falter. I shall order for a congregation of princes so you'll have a wide variety of options." 

The night the Princes' congregation had finally come. Tonight, Hanamichi shall choose his future husband and Kanagawa will have its future Emperor. 

All unmarried Princes from the entire Kanagawa went in the congregation, hoping to have the Emperor's throne and marry the most handsome Prince in their land. 

Maki was constantly perched on his golden throned watching the dance of sexy women in the middle. Beside him was Hanamichi. 

Suddenly, a prince with a long black curly hair approached the throne and kissed Maki's hand. "I'm glad to see you, my Emperor." 

"The last time I saw you, you were just very little." Maki was exhilarated to see a once kid into a fine young man. 

"Hanamichi..." Maki gently touched the Shohoku prince' hand. "This is Prince Kishimoto of Toyotama City." 

Kishimoto kissed the prince's hand and Hanamichi paid him with an amicable smile. "Are you enjoying the party?" Hanamichi queried. 

Meanwhile, ten meters from the throne, near the bottom of the throne's flatform, Kenji was stationed in his silver throne. 

"Your charm had never failed to entice the Emperor." Someone whispered in his ear. 

Kenji glanced at the origin of the voice and saw Akira's obnoxious face. "Anything I can do for you?" 

Akira gave him a sarcastic smile. "You've done half my job, King. You;re the one who insisted the Emperor to let Hanamichi choose his husband." 

"I think Hanamichi should really choose his husband." 

Akira smirked. "Look at all the princes dressed luxuriously and came miles away only to have Hanamichi's hand. They are wasting teir effort." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Even before this party was heralded, Hanamichi had found the man he wants to marry." 

"Who? You?" 

Akira smiled at the King. "You'll know." Then walked towards the throne and asked permission from the Emperor to speak in the general mass. 

Prince Kishimoto stepped down the throne for the mean time. 

"My dear royalties and nobles." Akira spoke with confidence. "Let me present to you the man Hanamichi had chosen to marry." 

Many princes were wondering. Some of them had not yet been introduced to Hanamichi and they were already rejected. 

Hanamichi was glaring at Akira. He hasn't selected his future husband. 

"Open the door." Akira ordered and the gigantic double door of the ballroom opened. A poor man stripped from all his clothes excpet his undergarment appeared. A metal chain wrapped in his wrists and his whole body was drenched with his own sweat and blood. 

Hanamichi almost lose his breath as he recognize the man as Kaede. Four prison guards alternately whipped Kaede's back and front to keep him moving. 

"This is Kaede Rukawa, the Prince of slaves." Akira announced to all the guests and everyone was surprised. 

"What is this?" Maki was swearing that if Akira was doing this to ruin Hanamichi's reputation, he would thrown him into a far away land. 

When Kaede had finally reached the bottom of the flatform, Akira walked towards him and faced him as a man. "Kneel before me." 

Even if Kaede refused, the prison guards forced him to kneel on the floor before Akira. 

Hanamichi had all the sadness and pity for his lover. He couldn't bare to see him in that state. His brown eyes reflected deep concern and worry that Maki apparently noticed. 

"Is this true?" Maki asked the Prince. "IS THIS TRUE?" 

Hanamichi wanted to lie but Akira warned him. "Lie and this man of your shall perish." 

The Shohoku prince' body trembled as he looked at the Emperor. "Yes." 

All of the guests were shocked. Hanamichi saw Kaede's whole face covered with his messy wet black hair and was still kneeling before Akira exhaustedly. 

"You are embarassing me in front of all these people." Maki was putting all the blame to the redheaded prince. "Akira... come here." 

Akira inched towards the Emperor who took his hand. "I now pronounce you as my successor." He guided Akira towards Hanamichi and put their hands together. "Seven mornings after tonight, the two of you shall be married." 

Hanamichi's tears were filling once fresh face. Maki never wanted to do this but he needed to be objective. "Sleeping with a slave is punishable by law." Maki told him sternly. "When you are married to Akira, you shall obey everything he says. I shall never come between you. You will live his life and you will come to him whenever he calls you." 

Kaede heard it. He couldn't imagine his precious Hanamichi under the strong ownership of Akira, but he couldn't do anything. 

"For the slave..." Maki spoke with clarity and bravery. Hanamichi gazed at him with terror. He hoped Maki will save his life, he hoped Maki will let him leave. "His body shall be burnt at stake in front of all the slaves that this shall be their lesson for mingling with the royalties." 

Hanamichi squeezed his eyes to ease the pain but it had no work. The prison guards pulled Kaede up from the floor as Maki continued announcing his judgment. 

"Akira, when you are Emperor, always remember not to be capsulated with such beauty, such charm and such love. Rule this nation with reason and not sympathy or persistence." 

Hanamichi ran towards Kaede and hugged him very tight. He whispered on his ear. "I love you. Never forget that. I'll love you forever." 

The Shohoku prince' knees were weakend by pain that he slowly fell on the floor. His lips traversing Kaede's jaw, chest and abdomen. 

Akira pulled him away. "Remember my prince, that you are Kanagawa and you shall not kneel before a slave." 

Hanamichi could only look as Kaede left the ballroom with the four prison guards. 

End of Chapter 


	7. Chapter Seven

MAKI'S BRUTALITY RELEASHED 

"Wait for a moment." Kenji told the person who had been banging his room door with a very persistent knock. Only one man can do that to him... Maki. "I'm naked! If you mind?" 

Kenji had only finished his bath in the river and he was all naked inisde his separate room from Maki. The Emperor had never nagged him before like this. Maki had really changed since last night when he discovered about Hanamichi's secret relationship with a slave. 

The word 'naked' excited Maki. He had always dreamt of touching Kenji anywhere but he restrained himself for it would surely hurt Kenji. The King would never love him and it was a fact he lived with. However, after Hanamichi's love affair with a slave has been exposed, Maki felt more than betrayed. 

He had been so generous, so understanding since his reign and this is what he received. There's no way of taking Kenji mildly. He would do as he pleased the way his father did. He would claim Kenji in his hands and make him obey in his order. 

Kenji put on a robe temporarily so he could attend to Maki's insisting knock. "What?" He frowned when he had opened the door. 

Maki stepped inside and locked his lips with Kenji. The King instantly retaliated. Maki never urged him so much like that. 

"You're mine." Maki uttered. His gritting white teeth similar to a hungry wolf. 

The Emperor's fingers were digging on Kenji's arms. "You're hurting me." 

Maki plunged his lips on Kenji's very soft and very white neck. He bit at the skin, licked it and nibbled it. "Maki! Stop it!" 

"No one can stop me now, my sweet." Maki whispered. He peeled off the robe that was covering his husband's body and his dancing hands travelled across the hard but smooth chest and the tightly muscled abdomen. 

Kenji was struggling with all might. Maki's hands were going everywhere in his body. A finger inserted in his belly button punching and tickling it. Eager hands clasped his big buttocks and squeezed it tight like a loaf of bread. 

"Ah!" Kenji kicked his husband on the stomach and Maki reacted angrily. He seized Kenji's auburn hair and pulled it to maneuver his head, then he pushed him against the soft bed. The canopy shook from the hard impact. 

"What are you doing?" The King asked with loathe and disgust. 

The Emperor slid a knee inside Kenji's soft thighs, then clipped his chin. "You're shocked? I've been so good to you but you ignored me. If my kindness can't have you in my arms, then my rudeness will." He briskly slapped his beautiful face. 

"Maki! Don't, please!" Kenji pleaded but Maki was having his fun abusing him sexually. He pressed his whole weight on him and tasted his long swan-like neck. 

The Emperor wanted very much to enjoy his ministrations. He never bedded anyone since he was married to Kenji and he missed it so much. Half of his life was taken from him. He wanted so badly to penetrate him and hold his entirety. 

Hindered by Kenji's wriggling, Maki lose patience. He jumped away from the bed and exited the room. Kenji found the right time to escape him. He would leave the palace tonight with Toru, even if they will be killed, as long as they spent their last days together, it's all worth the physical pain. 

Kenji was about to dress himself when Maki returned with a whip in his right hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Maki was very furious. He threw Kenji back on the bed and whipped him once with a hard blow. Kenji's long flawless and rosy legs were marked with a bleeding diagonal wound. 

"Let me go." The King said while fighting his tears to flow, but it only enraged Maki more. The Emperor whipped him again, causing more wounds in the milky-white legs. 

"Beg me to touch you and I'll stop whipping." Maki told him, but Kenji was strong and true. 

"Over my dead body." Another whip struck him, but now his wrists were also wounded. 

The King didn't want to die on that moment. He still needs to see his Toru Hanagata coming back from the battle. Not now. 

Kenji unwillingly opened his legs and exposed his manhood to the Emperor. Maki had never seen it before. It was a treasure to behold. It was rosy in pink and blooming with the autumn. 

"Very good, my sweet." Maki smiled victoriously and swam between Kenji's separated legs. "It's easy not to be whipped. Just know how to obey the Emperor." 

Maki rubbed his stiff manhood with the King's... harder and harder. The Emperor was unsatisfied. He pressed his palms against Kenji's chests and massaged his nipples. 

Despite everything, Kenji remained tough in the outside. He would never cry for Maki's brutality. 

Maki swirled his tongue with Kenji's tongue... tasting him with fervor. While doing this, the Emperor was also cocking his asshole in and out. 

Kenji closed his eyes... forgetting that Maki was kissing him torridly and his dick was doing its job on his asshole. _Toru... be careful out there. I still want to see you. I love you._

When Maki had finally reached his nirvana, he shook his penis to let his white hot liquid escape and land straight into Kenji's beautiful face. 

Maki laid beside his husband after his penetration, while Kenji sobbed. His face was filled of sticky liquid. He stood from the bed to wipe his face and he felt his wounds eating him alive. _TORU!!!!!_

Six more mornings had passed and it was finally Hanamichi and Akira's wedding. 

The park was filled of people from the royalties, nobles and commoners, except for the slaves. Everyone was in white. 

Before the wedding, Kenji went to the palace garden. His long silky white cape covered all his wounds. Soft white feathers were clipped in his right chest... giving him the gorgeous look despite of being beaten by the Emperor. 

Kenji stared at the huge rock near the flowing river. Toru had carved little letters on it: I love you so much Kenji. The King ran his fingers across it and a mixture of gladness and worry visited him. 

"I knew I'll find you here." Someone uttere and Kenji glanced to see Toru in his metal armor and white cape all bathed and clean. 

Kenji seemed to have seen a rebel. He stood from the ground and flattened his cape that covered all his body. 

"You're so handsome today." Toru approached him and was about to kiss him when Kenji pushed him away. 

"The Kenji you love is dead." 

"What are you saying?" Toru thought his lover was playing around, but he was deadly serious. 

Suddenly, Toru noticed the fresh wounds in his precious Kenji's wrists. "Where did you get this?" He held his wrists with full concern. Then, Toru thought about the spreading news that the Emperor had become very strict since the incident with the Shohoku Prince. "Is he hurting you?" 

"Leave my life!" Kenji pushed him away with all might and left the garden with a swift walk. He wanted to lay eyes upon the love of his life. He needed to cut his relationship with him or Toru might experience what Hanamichi's lover had. He couldn't imagine his Toru being burnt at stake or worse than that. 

&nbsn that. 

&nbsn that. 

&nbsn that. 

&nbsn that. 

&nbs 


	8. Chapter Eight

KANAGAWA 

Chapter Eight 

Toru was walking across the green grass of the palace garden. He had always loved that garden for it contained several memories of Kenji that he wouldn't dare to forget. 

It will remain in his mind and heart for eternity, even if heaven proclaims he had lost him. 

Suddenly, under the thick branches and leaves of the maple tree, a manly body stood with a silver cape swaying with the cold wind. 

Toru smiled for happiness enveloped his heart. He ran towards the man he was seeing and grabbed him with all his might. His arms were tightly embedded to the young body he dreamt to caress once more. 

"I miss you..." Toru murmured. 

But the man he was holding was stiff and immobile. Looking at his eyes, Toru was stunned to see the married Prince of Shohoku. 

"Prince...?" Bewilderment occupied the great soldier. 

Hanamichi's lips curved a little. "I understand." His copper brown eyes shone with mellowness. "I know how a man would feel when the love of his life is taken away from him..." 

The Prince and the soldier's eyes froze with each other... sharing similar glow that faded with pain of losing the one they love. 

"How's Kenji?" Toru mumbled. His strong facade was betrayed by his real emotion of hurt. 

Hanamichi was reluctant to speak, but the look in Toru's eyes coerced him to... for Toru deserves to know. "He belongs to Maki now." 

Toru's head went down on the ground. "Kenji has always been his." 

"I know it's difficult but you must stop loving him. If Maki would know about this, he'll have you burnt at stake like what he did to my Kaede." A tear came rolling in the smooth cheek of the Prince. 

Nodding with a heavy heart, Toru tried to accept the fact. He picked a yellow sunflower from the bushes and let Hanamichi's hand close around its stem. 

"Please... dear Prince. Give this flower to my beloved and tell him that I love him very much." 

Hanamichi agreed. "I hope Kaede had left something for me before he died." The prince was simultaneously pitying and envying them for the both of them were still alive and hope was still theirs. 

When Hanamichi was a meter away from the soldier, Toru spoke. "He's not dead." 

"What?" Hanamichi stopped on his track. 

"Your love is not dead." 

"What do you mean?" 

"On the night before he was to be burnt at stake, a raid occured inside the prisoners' dungeon." Toru knew he shouldn't be saying that in the name of the Emperor's order, but he couldn't bare to see Hanamichi mourning for a lie. "He was about the only one who escaped." 

The sun's ray flashed into Hanamichi's beautiful face. The buds bloomed and the water runs on the river with all natural energy. 

"Ha!" Kaede hit a very sharpened dagger on a hard cut trunk of a tree. He was half-naked and sweating all over. 

"I've never seen you very angry." A man with a vertical scar on the left side of his chin, stood a meter away from Kaede and looked at the poor trunk hit with 3 daggers. 

Kaede's blue eyes were dark and his eyebrows were almost meeting with each other. 

"Are you planning to take him away from the next Emperor?" The man asked. 

Kaede's palms rested on his knees and he was panting after a continuous practice with his daggers. 

"The rebellion is only after for equality. He's now married to Prince Akira, whether we meet our goals, you will never have him... so if I were you, forget about that prince." 

Kaede was the only son of Minami, who founded the rebellion. When Minami died, the leadership was turned over to his son and Kaede being a little child then had to know more and practice more. 

"It's time, Kaede. You shall lead us away from slavery. Stop thinking about your heart, think about us; your people." 

"I'm not just thinking about my heart... I'm not just thinking about my people..." Kaede was speaking with a serious tone. "I'm thinking about both." Kaede's raven black hair was swayed by the wind from the oasis. "The rebellion is not after equality." 

Kaede suddenly gazed at his companion with fox eyes. "I will overthrow the royalties and nobles. I will claim Hanamichi from him, from them." 

"Be sure that this love you refuse to withdraw will never come against our way once more. You've wasted too much time for him." 

"Hisashi, I swear... this time... it's my victory." Kaede's words engraved in Hisashi's mind. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Kanagawa 

Various fresh fruits, sweet delicious pork meat and roasted chicken were the foods for the special occassion. 

It's the Feast of the Ryonan City. 

The commoners were all gathered in the park, celebrating under the heat of the sun in the middle of the morning. 

Everyone was happy and rejoicing... except for the married Prince Hanamichi. 

He was standing inside a silver-plated chariot, that was being pulled by four strong white horses. He wore a white fur cloak with... perfectly matched with a silver round metal around his head where a thick white feather hang on the right side. 

Hanamichi's red head was his signature... his trademark. Coming from Shohoku, where redheads exclusively originated, the Ryonan found him very unique and special. 

The people salute his wonderful presence with admiration. 

A robust arm wrapped around his shoulders in a sudden. Hanamichi didn't need to see who it was... only one person has the right to do that to him without being punished. 

"The city is so beautiful this morning, isn't it?" Prince Akira whispered in his ear with seductive mellowness. 

"It will never be for me." Hanamichi's hand obviously held Akira's chest to refrain him from advancing. However, Akira grasped that hand and squeezed it gently. 

Akira touched Hanamichi's smooth cheek. "Because you will always be more wonderful than anything." Then he nuzzled on Hanamichi's face. 

The crowd was going berserk seeing them in such a romantic situation. Emperor Maki, who was witnessing it from a far in his own chariot, was pleased. 

Allowing himself to be ruled by Akira, Hanamichi's whole body tensed. It had always been. He was married to Akira for a month.. but he never get used and never liked his strokes over his skin. 

Fifteen meters away... a man who was entirely covered with a brown cloak and his hood barely shows his face, was staring intently at Prince Akira and Prince Hanamichi. 

Prince Akira's arms were now enveloped around the redhead's waist. Prince Akira plunged his lips towards Hanamichi's and laid it still for lavishing its sweetness and softness. 

The man in a cloak seemed to be infuriated. His fists were clenched... as if preparing for a heavy punch. 

_I'm only here, Hanamichi. I will only be near you._ The man in the cloak, Kaede Rukawa, whispered softly. 

The grand lavender double-door opened as Prince Akira tugged his husband by the arm and pushed him against the soft circular bed. 

Akira took wore his cape and threw it on the near golden chair. He carelessly took a small bottle from an oakwood table. 

The bottle contained a scented oil from lavender extract that was made only for the royalties. Its scent, when smelled, liven up sexual appetite. 

Akira undressed Hanamichi quickly then put several drops of the scented oil on his hand. He wiped his palm on Hanamichi's neck and chest. Because of his anger for Hanamichi's resistance to his touches when they were in the chariot, his hand became heavy and slapped it on Hanamichi's face. 

"What?" Akira clasped Hanamichi's chin and almost crashing it. "You would rather be penetrated by a peasant slave? You don't know how much it gives me the itch whenever it comes to my mind that I'm licking something that was licked by a bastard!" 

Akira gritted his teeth from fury. 

"I don't know." Akira started to smell Hanamichi's neck and his pelvic area hardened. "You're just too adorable to resist." He ran his tongue across Hanamichi's lips and wet it thoroughly. 

"Don't.call.him.that." Hanamichi said. 

As if not hearing Hanamichi, Akira pumped his pelvis against Hanamichi's and made his manhood very hard. 

Kaede entered his cottage silently. It's already late in the evening. He travelled a long mile from Ryonan City to the dessert hide-out of the rebels... riding his horse. 

He slowly took off his cloak when a hoarse manly voice spoke. "You went to Ryonan to see him." 

Kaede was surprised to see Hisashi sitting in a chair near a lit lamp. 

"I only took a glimpse of him." Kaede murmured. He undressed himself until he was all naked then went to a tub of water to wash his face. 

"I'm warning you. The rebels are in a tight situation now. The palaca soldiers have their eyes on us. If they see you roaming around wearing your neck..." Hisashi paused when he saw no golden necklace around Kaede's neck. He asked in bewilderment. "Where is your necklace?" 

Kaede was as stunned as he was. The necklace was very important to the rebels. It's their symbol of hope and change. It was given to him by his father and he gave it to Hanamichi. 

"I dug it somewhere." 

"Be sure no one has found it." 

"I'll get it tomorrow." Kaede said, hoping not to be caught. But what he feared most was that if someone in the palace discover that Hanamichi has the rebellion necklace. They might assume that Hanamichi knows something about the rebellion and kill him if he speaks nothing. 

"How many times will I tell you to stop thinking about him?" Hisashi uttered. 

Kaede stared at his own reflection on the water. 

"I can't. I've fallen deeply for him." 

"You told me everything when you came here after your escapade from the palace prison." Hisashi muttered. "He seduced you. He asked you to come to his bedroom and coerced you in sleeping with him." 

"I wanted it." 

Hisashi swiftly grabbed Kaede's shoulders and whispered on his hear. "His beauty is history. Even Prince Akira and the Emperor himself weren't able to resist his beauty. Don't give in so easily. His beauty is poisonous." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: KANAGAWA 

Chapter Ten 

He was like a mighty fix, jumping ang leaping from one place to another. The Grand Palace of Ryonan City was extremely enormous that Kaede almost used all his energy in running in circuits. 

He went there for only one particular reason: to take the Rebellion necklace. But his heart seemed to fonder as excitement reached through his veins upon seeing Hanamichi. 

Even if he would only lay a sight on his back or his wonderful red hair... it was all enough for Kaede to live more days. 

Several weeks had passed since the Emperor discovered their forbidden affair, and Kaede had never entered the palace from that they on. But in his mind and heart, he still had the right way to pass inside his memory. 

Kaede could now visibly see the barbarian red double-door that used to be Hanamichi's room. 

They've shared several memories inside the four-walls of that bedroom. Kaede inhaled a deep breath as he remembered every promise they've said to each other, every love making they had and every smile they elicited due from each other's presence. 

Suddenly, a palace assistant walked along the hallway and Kaede quickly hid behind a cemented pillar. 

"Is that for the Prince Hanamichi?" The man asked a lady he encountered in the hallway. 

"Yes." The lady politely bowed her head. 

"Prince Akira will be having his breakfast in the garden with the Emperor, please tell Prince Hanamichi about that." 

"Yes." And the lady strolled with a tray of foods. 

Kaede followed the lady discreetly. His heart kept on thumping faster, not for the nervousness that he might be found leaking inside the palace, but for seeing Hanamichi once more. 

Finally, the lady hauled in front of a lavender double-door. She knocked thrice and the door opened. 

Kaede slowly pressed his ear against the closed door and listened attentively. The lady was speaking to Hanamichi. Kaede would never mistake that gentle and manly voice. It belonged to no one else but to Hanamichi. 

When he sensed that the lady was about to exit the door, he hid somewhere else and waited until the lady was out of sight. 

Fortunately, the door was left unlocked. Kaede peeked inside. The bedroom was an epitome of extravagance and cleanliness. There was a big bed with leopard skin bedsheet. 

Kaede gritted his teeth when he imagined Hanamichi laying on that magnificent bed with Akira every night. 

When he heard splashing sounds of water from the bathroom, Kaede went to it. Hanamichi was constantly having his bath inside the red-velvet cloth that covered the tub. 

Kaede ran his fingers slowly across the softness of the velvet cloth that hid Hanamichi inside. He wanted so badly to look inside and see Hanamichi's beauty in full revelation. He wanted so badly to tell Hanamichi that he's still alive and he would never give up on the both of them. 

But something inside him that told him it was not the proper time. 

Suddenly, Kaede saw the golden necklace he gave Hanamichi. It was laid over Hanamichi's clothes. 

Kaede took it, but his desire to touch Hanamichi's clothes dominated him. He lifted those clothes a little and smelled its scent. It was a scent of nature that only Hanamichi has. It was definitely Hanamichi's scent and no one for Kaede was too overwhelmed. 

Realizing the time he had spent inside that bedroom, Kaede felt miserable for leaving Hanamichi once more without even talking to him or touching his very smooth skin. 

As Kaede touched the surface of the Rebellion necklace, he remembered the moment he gave it to Hanamichi. He himself said Hanamichi should only return that necklace when his heart stopped beating for him. Kaede wanted to cry but he hindered himself. 

When he steals that necklace from Hanamichi, it was like telling Hanamichi to stop loving him and that all the love they've shared was over. 

With a strong facade that covered a mellow heart, Kaede clenched his fist over the necklace and unwillingly left that bedroom. 

It was against his heart... but the world didn't favor their relationship. 

They are not meant for each other... for Hanamichi would soon be the King Kanagawa and Kaede is the leader of the rebellion troupe. 

They were merely dominant figures of two opposing sides that would someday face each other and whoever breaths last... would claim the victory. 

"You finally have it." Hisashi told Kaede. They were both inside a tavern inn of the rebellion camp, drinking wine. The rebellion camp was closely like a city. In the years it had been in the dessert... the rebels and their sons and daughters had found ways for leisure and money-making. 

There were young men and women in white cotton cloth that covered them in a god Venus way. A young man with a milky white skin kneeled in front of Hisashi and poured wine on his cup. 

Hisashi sipped on his cup filled with wine as he stared at the lovely beauty of the boy who was closing the bottle of wine. 

"You are..." Hisashi aggressively touched the boy's face. "So beautiful." 

The boy refrained from looking at him. He was definitely shy in wearing just a cloth to cover his body and pour wine. 

Hisashi pulled the boy's face to look at him. The boy had a serene pair of hazel brown eyes and an angelic thin lips that pursed in a heavenly way. 

Kaede kept on sipping his wine... ignoring Hisashi's actions. 

"Your skin..." Hisashi slipped his hand on the boy's right leg and slid it upwards. "Is very smooth." 

"Come here..." Hisashi pulled the boy closer to him and let him lay at his side. He unhesitantly tore off the only cloth that covered the boy and gazed longingly at his naked body. 

"This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen..." Hisashi murmured as he ran his fingers down the boy's youthful body. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11: 

Kaede was walking along the well-lit area of the rebel's camp where Hisashi's cottage was located beside his. He had gone from the horse caretaker to assure that the rebel's horses for battle were in good condition in case of a surprised attack. 

As he passed Hisashi's cottage, he heard moaning sounds of two men inside. Kaede didn't get curious or stunned for he had been used of his friends' addiction to young boys with silky flesh. 

Hisashi was obviously doing it with the boy from the tavern inn. 

There was nothing wrong about it, Kaede believed it. Hisashi was not married to anyone and the boys he was touching were also interested in him, though in a discreet manner. 

Hisashi Mitsui is like a god in the rebel's camp. Like Kaede, he was born there and he never felt the hardships of being a slave in Kanagawa. Hisashi possessed a flawless fair skin to die for, hard muscles to fight with wild boars and a strong chest where anyone would wish to lie on. 

In short, Hisashi was the kind of man that young men and women would swoon over to. 

Suddenly, Kaede was disturbed by the noise of a comming horde of rebel people. They stopped right in front of him and gave their respect with a humble bow. 

"Master Kaede, we captured a noble from the City of Shoyo." One rebel said politely. 

Kaede looked at the young lady dressed in expensive silk cloth and adorned with golden jewels. She had long and thick eyelashes and blue eyes that Hisashi would surely loved. 

"Bring her to the prisoner's cottage and inform Hisashi about her immediately." Kaede uttered in a monotone. He knew Hisashi would love to run his fingers around the lady's body and he would treat her like an object especially because she's a royalty. 

Every noble or royalty with a young flesh and handsome features that was captured by the rebels is bound to be penetrated by Hisashi. 

Kaede returned to his cottage and exhaustedly changed to his sleeping clothes. As he cuddled on his bed and laid on his pillow, he stared at the crescent moon above. As he slid his hand on the bedsheet, he felt Hanamichi's skin under his palm. 

"I love you, Hanamichi. Even if the world shatters into pieces, I will love you." He thought to himself with a terrible heartache. 

Meanwhile, in the Grand Palace, inside the room of the next couple to rule the entire Kanagawa, there was pain and victory. 

Akira and Hanamichi were both naked in the bed. Akira thrust hard inside his husband, not minding the pain it brought to the other. Hanamichi felt the grinding of Akira's thing inside his asshole and it was hurting him. 

"Ah..." It was a groan of suffering by Hanamichi. His fingers dug on Akira's back and he wanted to crush Akira's bones for making his life miserable. 

But everything that went inside his mind was Kaede's face and his memory. He's not dead... but... where is he? Is he hiding from him? Why don't he take him away from that hell? 

_Kaede..._ Hanamichi closed his eyes tight and a tear rolled down to his face. 

tobecontinued 


	12. Chapter Twelve

KANAGAWA

Chapter Twelve

Seven years had passed and a seven-year-old Prince Ichiro, heir to the throne of his father Emperor Akira, is seen playing in the greeny garden of the Grand Palace of Ryonan. 

In the conference table set in an inclined portion of the garden, Emperor Akira and King Hanamichi stood with their trusted herald and generals. 

"The rebellion troupe toppled our army in Miuradai City, two sunsets ago." The herald said. 

Through the years, the rebellion troupe had thickened and strengthened and they are now ready to challenge the royalties. 

Akira watched his son playing in the fields with other princes as he crashed the wine glass on his hand. His son would be the next emperor and no one else. He would preserve the royalties, his crown and his land. 

"Who are the suspects among the slaves?" He looked at General Jin who was the commander in investigating the possible rebels among the slaves in the entire Kanagawa. 

"We have a long list." Jin rolled down the parchment. "But the primary one is Yuki Rukawa." 

Hanamichi was stunned but remained discreet. He haven't heard the name spoken for several years but he could still remember Yuki Rukawa as the sweet brother of his beloved Kaede. 

"Why?" Akira shoved his cape away from him and went towards Jin. 

"He's always late in work and he had been seen by three slave-spies sneaking at night." 

"I want him arrested before the third midnight from now." Akira imperatively ordered and General Jin nodded obediently. Hanamichi was nervous for the kid, he wanted to save his life but how? 

It was a peaceful evening for the slaves. The streets were vacated before dark as ordered by the palace to prevent allying with the rebels. 

There was a sound of a chariot rolling along the quiet streets as discreetly as possible. Hanamichi had been searching for Yuki Rukawa and he only found out that the Rukawas are no longer living in the house they used to be live in. 

When he reached the house he'd been asking everyone, he was chilled to see the Rukawas again. He could still remember their faces, their smiles and the way they welcomed him in their humble home. 

Hanamichi resisted a tear from falling down as he was reminded with his treasured moments with Kaede that had been buried in his heart for seven years. 

As he hopped down the chariot, he asked the chauffeur not to guide him as he walk down anymore or they might attract too much attention. He went towards the said house built with bricks and as small as a pig pen. 

Hanamichi knocked and it was opened by a boy two inches shorter than him and looked like Kaede in almost every aspect except for the long black hair. 

"I want to talk to Yuki Rukawa." He gulped and when the boy said he was the person looked for, Hanamichi observed him and then opened his silk hood a little to show his face. "Remember me?" 

Yuki nodded quietly and let him enter the house. Hanamichi wondered where Yuki's mother and sister are but the only thing Yuki could tell him is that they were transferred to a far-away province. 

Hanamichi was treated with a hot tea by Yuki and then he told him that someone had informed him that Kaede is still alive. "Do you know where is he now?" 

There was silence. Nothing but the cool breeze of the wind was heard as Hanamichi awaited the 14-year-old boy's answer. 

Yuki tilted his head down. He had witnessed the love that his brother and that king had and it was more than real... it's for eternity. But at these critical times, giving out information about his brother means death. 

Kaede Rukawa is the rebellion leader... he's the true master of the slaves and he would lead them from bondage. 

Yuki shook his head with solemnity. "I haven't seen him for seven years. There are rumors and being a brother of his, I desperately wish it's true." 

Hanamichi bit his lower lip. Before he forgets his second reason for being there, he hugged Yuki with all his heart. He missed the boy and he wanted to save his life from the palace soldiers who were hunting him under the order of the Emperor. 

Yuki was informed and he held Hanamichi tightly. He decided to leave the Ryonan City at once before the soldiers get in his house. 

"Quick Yuki. My chariot will bring you the boundary of this city from Kainan." 

Yuki hastily gathered all his clothes and things and hopped inside Hanamichi's chariot. On the way, while inside the chariot, Hanamichi embraced the boy with all his heart like he was his own son. He gave him more foods and water to survive. Yuki would be crossing Kainan City, the desert and Tomigaoka City before he could reach Shohoku where there are no slaves anymore. 

Akira quietly kissed every inch of his King's face. The sound of his lips pecking on the soft skin was the only noise inside the royal room. 

His hands brushed away the red hair strands that was blocking Hanamichi's forehead. Then slowly, Akira moved his hand to cross the toned chest, abdomen and down to Hanamichi's erection. 

"You're so beautiful." Akira obliviously grasped Hanamichi's erection and pumped it carefully. 

Suddenly, a noise shocked the royal couple and their heads turned to the door where a young guard named Miyagi entered without knocking. 

"Forgive my intruding, my lord." Miyagi knelt down before them. "It's the boy Yuki Rukawa... he had left the city with all his clothes." 

Akira assured that Hanamichi's nakedness was well-covered by the silk blanket. "How did that happen?" 

Miyagi glanced at Hanamichi. He saw a chariot dropping Yuki Rukawa at the boundary of Ryonan City and Kainan City and when he followed the chariot, he saw it entering the grand palace and there he saw Hanamichi leaving that same chariot. 

"We don't know yet, sir." 

"Stupid!" Akira hopped off his bed and grabbed a robe to wear then hastily left the room to have an emergency meeting with the palace armies. 

When the Emperor had left and Miyagi had stood from the floor, Hanamichi stopped him from making any move. Hanamichi exposed his legs to the young guard and erotically peddalled on the bed. 

"Come here..." Hanamichi muttered and the guard inched closely until his knees hit the edge of the bed. The king, covered with the blanket, laid closely to the guard who knelt before him. Now their heads were on the same level. "Tell me... what did you see?" 

Miyagi told him everything and Hanamichi's eyes buried on his as he spoke. 

"Would you swear to God Eros and your country that if I kiss you won't tell anyone what you saw?" 

Miyagi's eyes grew bigger and his heart throbbed faster. A kiss from the handsome king of Kanagawa was something no one could have but the Emperor alone. He had admired King Hanamichi from the first time he laid eyes on him and a kiss from him was his greatest dream. 

Intoxicated by the warm breath of the King that was touching his face, Miyagi nodded and Hanamichi landed his lips softly on the guard's rough ones. Their tongues touched once and that was the farthest Hanamichi could give. 

tsuzuku 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

KANAGAWA

Chapter Thirteen

Resisting the coldness of the enormous room with high ceilings, Hanamichi slowly inched towards the 10 feet navy blue statue of the lion god, Eros whose hands were stretched in front of him, as if bringing something to the city. 

Staring straight at the ruby eyes of the lion god while naked from head to toe, Hanamichi took a deep breath to calm himself and hoped that he could stand there amidst the low temperature of the room for more minutes. 

It's a belief for Kanagawans that if you want something so badly that it's worth your life, you can offer your body to Eros and that wish will be granted. 

Hanamichi had been praying and pleading to Eros for the 365th day but his wish to see Kaede again had not yet been granted. 

"It's me, the King of Kanagawa, Hanamichi Sakuragi." Hanamichi spread his arms and willingly offered his naked body to the god. "Am I not enough? Are you refusing me?" 

The tan skin of Hanamichi glinted with its flawlessness against the light shed by the torches. His red hair messed erotically on his head and he opened his mouth seductively to invite the god and persuade him that he's worthy to be kept. 

Hanamichi knelt down the velvet red carpet before the statue of Eros and looked at his eyes. "Let me see the man I truly love again. Let me know he's doing fine. Let me make love to him for the last time. And I swear my entire body is yours to keep." 

"Take me god Eros." Hanamichi stretched his neck then touched his own skin lasciviously. He traced the shape of his chest and down to his toned abdomen and hard pelvic bones. "Take me for all you want... but grant me my only wish." 

"Brother!" Yuki hurried down the inclined land in the desert and hugged his brother Kaede with all the love in the world. "They almost caught me!" 

"How did you escape?" Hisashi, who saw him approaching Kaede and heard what he said, queried with curiosity. 

"Hisashi!" Yuki turned to Hisashi and hugged him as well. He was very frightened. When he reached Kainan City, he immediately bought a horse that would take him to the rebel camp in the desert. He had spare money with him, given to him from the rebel's fund. 

"It's King Hanamichi." Yuki stared at his brother and watched his reaction. "He went to my house and informed me about the Emperor's order. They knew I'm a rebel." He said worriedly. 

"It means our brothers are in deep toruble in Ryonan. All rebels there should leave at once." Hisashi said and looked at Kaede for his affirmation. When Kaede nodded, he rushed to one of the cottages to implement the order of the master. 

When Yuki and Kaede were left alone, Yuki murmured to him. "The King asked if I know where you are." 

Kaede's heart felt a tingling of joy knowing that Hanamichi had not forgotten about him all through those years. Suddenly, the youthful face of Hanamichi with his lips flashing a bright smile and his hazel brown eyes dancing, shone on his mind. "What did you tell him?" 

"I said I have no idea and it's just a plain rumor that you are still alive." 

Kaede's head fell down. Yuki did the right thing but he badly wished that Hanamichi knew the truth and would go to the rebel camp to see him. He desperately wants to hold him, to touch him and kiss him all night long. He is his inspiration and he would love to have him by his side for eternity. 

"He cried when I said it." Yuki told him. "I know how much you two love each other after all these years." He stared at the cold facade of the rebellion master. He seemed to care less but his deep silence and immobile stance meant that he was concerned. 

Kaede resisted a tear from falling down. He never lost hope. He would see Hanamichi someday and they would live happily together. 

Fourteen days since Yuki had left Ryonan City... and the palace armies had been very strict in guarding the boundaries of Ryonan City to other places. They made sure that they check everyone who gets in and gets out of the city to avoid rebel spies. 

Hanamichi decided to have a vacation in Shohoku with Prince Ichiro. At first, the Emperor refused due to the threat of rebels but Hanamichi and Ichiro pleaded. Their chariot was guarded with eight horses ridden by eight brave and mighty soldiers. 

On the way to Shohoku, Ichiro slept on Hanamichi's arms. They had taken the long way to avoid the desert which is the nest of the rebel's camp. 

Hanamichi was about to take a nap when sounds of hitting bullets disturbed him. He opened the sliding mirror to talk to the charioteer when he himself was stunned to witness the charioteer being hit on the neck by a dagger and fell down on his seat instantly. Luckily, the horse had not jumped away from the noise. 

"Papa Hana, what's going on?" Ichiro scratched his sleepy eyes and Hanamichi immediately grabbed him. They were in the feared desert where rebels nestled. How? No one knows. 

"Don't leave this chariot, Ichiro. I'll only be outside to ride the chariot." Hanamichi released his protective grip on the Prince. 

Ichiro obediently nodded and Hanamichi took off his jewels in the neck and arms and his crown in order to move freely and also fool the attackers that he isn't a royalty. But little did he know that his red head is one of a kind in the land and he's famous for it. 

He rode the horse as fast as he could and swung his sword to those who intrude. He saw his soldiers fighting with the attackers but the only thing in his mind is to save Ichiro from that doom. 

Suddenly, a man crawled beside Hanamichi and attacked him with a dagger but Hanamichi blocked it and fought with his sword. The man fell down the chariot but it wasn't the end: a dozen of dark creepy horses surrounded the royal chariot and there was no way to escape. 

"One more move and you shall perish!" Hisashi yelled in the middle of the warm air in the desert. "Your Highness." 

Hanamichi was flabbergasted that he was recognized. 

"Who are you?" Hanamichi yelled. 

Hisashi smirked. "You'll soon find out... my handsome king." 

"Take him!" Hisashi ordered and the rebels advanced towards him. Hanamichi attempted to save his life even when he's only one but Ichiro suddenly knocked the walls inside the chariot and the rebels heard it. 

The rebels opened the chariot forcefully by hitting the lock with a huge hammer and took Ichiro with them. By that, Hanamichi wasn't able to fight any longer or his son would die in the hands of the rebels. 

A rope was tied around Hanamichi's wrists behind him and guarded by two rebels to make him helpless. 

"Bring them to the camp." Hisashi sternly ordered then went near to Hanamichi and cupped his chin. "I've never tasted a king before." 

Hanamichi's heart thumped hastily as he was put in a horse ridden by the rebels. He attempted to free himself but it was useless. When the horse was about to move, he spotted Yuki Rukawa riding one of the rebel horses and he was puzzled. What is he doing there? 

to be continued 

Author's Notes: I AM VERY PLEASED TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AND GLAD THAT EVEN IF I GOT BORED OF WRITING FANFICTIONS AND AMIDST THE SHORTAGE OF READERS, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO FIND TIME TO APPREACITE MY WORK. IN EXCHANGE, I'LL MAKE A PACT TO FINISH THIS FIC. EVERY MONDAY, EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED IN 'KANAGAWA: THE LOVE OF MY LIFE' UNTIL THE ENDING. 

THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE FICS, INSPIRED BY 10 COMMANDMENTS. ALTHOUGH IT'S NOT WRITTEN VERY WELL, I CAN ASSURE YOU A WORTHWHILE READING. 

HAVE FUN! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

KANAGAWA

Chapter Fourteen

There was a silent supper in the rebel camp when the merry voices of a horde of rebel soldiers disturbed the stillness of the surroundings. 

Hisashi raised his fists on air as he passed through the women and children in the streets while riding his horse. 

Kaede heard the noise while sipping on a hot soup but ignored it. Too much appraisal had never benn his interest especially in time like these when the rebels had not yet achieved their goals and Hanamichi is not beside him. 

"Good evening, my friends!" Hisashi entered the door of the cottage where the highest authorities of the rebellion were having supper. "Congratulate your humble general!" 

"May we know the reason for such praise?" An old but sturdy man asked him. 

Hisashi inched towards the old man and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I have a royalty in my right hand and another in my left hand." He gestured his wide palms to emphasize his achievements. 

"Another royalty as hostage?" The old man's eyes opened widely while Kaede remained unconcerned in his seat. 

"What's good news?" A young boy at 21 queried from a corner. "You always take royalties but none of these princes and princesses had ever been used to tumble the great walls of the Ryonan Grand Palace." 

"... and they're only used to maximize our gold and silver, am I right?" Hisashi continued the boy's sentence but remained proud of himself. "I beg to differ this time... why? Now I have the Emperor's son." 

Kaede gripped his wooden spoon tightly. Emperor's son? Akira's son? 

"I gave the heir to the throne his own personal cottage." Hisashi announced. "And another personal cottage for..." He thrilled everyone who was listening. "The King of Kanagawa." 

Whispers of amusement, of disbelief and of wonder filled the once silent supper. Even Kaede, the most indistractable among them, glanced at Hisashi. 

"I want to see how beautiful the King of Kanagawa is!" The same young boy exclaimed excitedly. "Definitely yes. But after I get my hand on him." 

"No one will touch the King." Kaede stood from his seat and his chair toppled down the ground. He spoke sternly and no one dared to question. "Where is the King?" Kaede looked at Hisashi. 

"Our soldiers will bring you to him." Hisashi said and when Kaede was about to leave the door, Hisashi told him: "Don't fall down again, Kaede. Use your head now." 

Kaede made no comment and went straight to follow the two soldiers who knew where Hanamichi is. 

The two soldiers stopped by at the third cottage from where they came from. The cottage was near the oasis and only a single torch lighted the area aside from the moon and stars. 

"Did he eat already?" Kaede queried and the soldiers answered no so he asked for a jug of water, a hot soup and delicious fruits before he entered the said cottage. 

Slowly, he stepped inside the cottage and locked the door. 

It was dark inside and he could hear little sounds of annoyance. As he narrowed his eyes, he found a redheaded man wearing a blue and silver kimono who was trying to free his wrists from the bundles of rope around it. 

Kaede knelt before the man and touched the rope binding him. When the man glanced at him... everything froze. Their eyes glued at each other like it were parts of a puzzle. 

The man, King Hanamichi of Kanagawa, felt soft clouds surrounding him as sapphire blue eyes looked straight at him. The natural plum lips that he used to love the softness... the seemingly soft fair-skinned cheeks and high slim nose imitating a fox's. 

Like the moon meant to show itself to the earth at night... their lips locked softly and in another move... their tongues touched and danced with each other instinctively. 

As their lips deepened and they fell to one nirvana, Kaede untied the rope binding Hanamichi. And Hanamichi had the freedom to surround his arms around Kaede's shoulders. 

Kaede slid the back of his fingers across Hanamichi's silky smooth cheek and neck... then his hands went south and stopped at Hanamichi's knees. Then his hands reversed to its direction then inserted at the partition of the King's kimono. 

Hanamichi groaned as he felt a calloused hand sliding inside his thigh and cupped his manhood gently. His manhood, being caged by that familiar hand, sent tickling sensation to his spine. 

The King arched his back and soon laid down on the small white bed... surrendering the pleasure of the evening to the man above him. 

Kaede left the manhood and began removing the kimono from the king's body like it was some kind of a curtain. 

The naked king closed his eyes to absorb the sensation while his bronze skin glinted under the moonlight and starlight coming from the window beside the bed. Kaede touched Hanamichi's both thighs and as if molding its beauty, he slid his fingers up towards the flat abdomen and hard chest. 

The pair of erected nubs of the nipple tickled Kaede's palms and provoked him to taste it by landing his tongue on the tip of one nub. 

Kaede brushed his tongue across the hard nub once... then again and again until it had adapted to the rhythm of again and again and again. Kaede cherished the taste of sweet and salty and continued licking while the King kept on moaning out of pleasure. 

Kaede took all his clothes off quickly before the loving sensation fade away... then laid down his chest towards Hanamichi's ventral side and they both kissed one more time. 

The rim of Hanamichi's mouth was very wet with Kaede's saliva and it warmed him against the cold temperature in the desert at night. Kaede behold the king's face then went south once more and loved the long slender neck of the King. 

Hanamichi gave him enough access to his adorable neck and Kaede licked all portions of it. 

The rebellion master caressed, smelled, sniffed, pecked and licked Hanamichi from his forehead, to his cheeks, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest and stopping at his abdomen. 

They were both hungry for each others' touches. There were no words but love that conquered all. 

Kaede grasped Hanamichi's manhood then when Hanamichi had apparently adjusted to a more intense ecstasy, Kaede pumped it over and over while kissing Hanamichi on the lips. 

Suddenly, Hanamichi who was too overwhelmed with pleasure... hugged Kaede immediately and licked his face and neck with crave. 

As the sensation in his manhood intensified, Hanamichi bit a portion of Kaede's neck and sucked on it until he climaxed and laid exhausted on the bed. 

It was a night to remember for the both of them. 

When making love had ended for the both of them, they both panted and fell deeply asleep in each others' arms. 

to be continued 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

KANAGaWA

Chapter Fifteen

Hanamichi woke up with all tranquility the world could offer. His head laid on the robust chest he had always loved. He took a deep and peaceful breath. 

His scent. 

Smells like an old wine... still pure and strong. 

Like a ripe grape harvested for thousands of years. 

He ran his palm across that chest and leaned his head more to feel the heartbeat. 

It used to beat for his name... for his presence. But 7 years had gone by... is it still beating for the same man? 

Hanamichi lifted his head and level his eyes with Kaede's closed ones. 

They exchanged breaths. 

Hanamichi touched his hard but smooth cheek. 

Then he kissed him... gently. 

"I love you..." He murmured across Kaede's semi-parted lips. "All through this years... I still love you." 

Hanamichi's copper brown eyes flashed sadness... desperation... and regrets. 

"I should have fought for you... for our love..." As if his tongue was stuck... he had a hard time to continue his sentence. "But I didn't. And I paid seven years of loneliness and longing." 

Hanamichi rested his head on his shoulder and oblivious of Kaede's now opened eyes... Kaede woke up. 

"Everytime Akira brought me to his arms... I cursed no one but myself." 

When Hanamichi seemed to have reached the end... Kaede ran his fingers across Hanamichi's hip and went upwards to touched Hanamichi's lips. 

They kissed once more... a deep and a very passionate one. 

_knock. knock. knock._

A persistent knocking on the door stunned them. 

"What?" Kaede, irritated, yelled at the intruder who went inside that cottage without waiting for the door to be opened. 

"Forgive me..." The soldier knelt before their bed. Kaede assured that the thin blanket for the prisoners, covered Hanamichi's lower body. "Forgive me, master. The emperor's royal army with the help of the armies from other cities are here and they're starting a battle." 

It shocked Kaede... but he didn't panic. 

"Bring all my gadgets and uniform here. Now." 

The soldier nodded and ran away. 

Kaede and Hanamichi exchanged looks. 

A plan suddenly hit Kaede's mind and he sped towards the door and called any soldier he laid eyes on. 

"You! I want the emperor's son heavily guarded!" 

When he returned to the bed... Hanamichi gave him a suspicious look. 

"What are you going to do to my son?" Hanamichi asked him. 

"He's not your son." Kaede gritted his teeth. 

Five women came inside the cottage with all of Kaede's things for battle... his helmet, his leotards, his metal armors and boots, his sword and the rebellion necklace, which Hanamichi barely noticed. 

"Don't you dare hurt my son!" Hanamichi walked towards him while keeping the blanket towelled across his hips. "Swear to me... Kaede." 

Kaede flashed him a serious and a terrifying look. 

"If Akira's troupe doesn't stop killing my people.. I would kill his son." He said, as if he's not talking to the the father of that child. 

"You won't hurt him!" Hanamichi grabbed him by the chest. Kaede was already dressing and he seized Hanamichi's wrists and pulled him nearer. 

Kaede wrapped his arm around his waist protectively. "You won't leave me again. I won't allow that. You'll stay by my side." 

Kaede ordered the women to take Hanamichi's clothes and dress him. 

That happened and when it did... Kaede went out the cottage and saw the burning battle outside. The emperor's troupe reached the camp. 

But he has the aces... the emperor's loved one.. the emperor's son. 

tobecontinued 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

KANAGAWA

Chapter Sixteen

Kaede sat on the back of his raven black horse. His metal armour twinkling against the morning sun. 

He hovered until Hanamichi comfortably sits right in front of him. His left hand held the rope while constantly encircling Hanamichi's waist while his right was holding his samurai. 

Hanamichi wore a plain silky white cloth that was tied in one of his shoulders. The hem of his garment flowed like a healthy river as Kaede rode his horse in an unbeatable speed. 

Kaede saw the way a fiery Emperor Akira battled against his people. 

Trained well in the palace by the best warriors... Akira held his samurai with robust hands and arms but in a lightweight that gave its swiftness. 

Kaede and Hanamichi watched as Akira beheaded dozens of rebels in few strokes of his samurai. Kaede's hold on Hanamichi's waist tightened and he gritted his teeth with rage. 

Kaede brought his horse in an inclined land where he seemed to proclaim his mastery in wars and his position in the rebellion camp. 

"AKIRA!" He screamed. 

Akira glanced to him. His face was still familiar... that face of a slave who almost steal Hanamichi from him. 

Perhaps their own personal battle haven't ended yet. Because right on that moment... Hanamichi is sitting right in front of him. 

"The king!" The royal soldiers yelled and were apparently shocked that their King was sitting calmly with the rebellion master. "Traitor! Traitor!" 

"I'm not!" Hanamichi shouted back and Kaede held his hand in the instant. Kaede felt and shared with the pain Hanamichi was feeling. 

The tension was getting intensified. 

Everyone was oblivious in the Emperor's sticky stare at the rebellion master and his own King sitting together in the black horse back. 

Apart from everyone's thinking... there was only ONE moment playing in the minds of the Emperor and the rebellion master. 

_In the Prisoners' Dungeon, 7 years ago. _

Kaede was barenaked with only a cloth wrapped around his hips to keep him warm. There were tongues of fire hanging on the cold rock walls of the cave. 

Kaede's arms were lifted up... his wrists and ankles were tied with metal cups locked in chains. 

In front of him stood a crying Hanamichi and a smuggish Akira. 

"Now look at each other for the very last time." Akira said in a tone like it's an order. He inched backwards and went outside to tell 7 guards to watch the prisoned slave very closely because he'll be beheaded by tomorrow. 

"My love..." Hanamichi touched Kaede's face with his two hands. As much as Kaede wants to touch him too... he couldn't because he's tied. 

Hanamichi slowly and desperately plunged his lips to the love of his life and they both fell to the paradise they might never visit again. 

Hanamichi deepened their kiss. He lavished his tongue. 

"I love you... never ever forget that, my love." Kaede muttered between kisses. 

Hanamichi nodded silently and when Akira returned and found them kissing... Akira yelled. 

"That's enough!" 

But Hanamichi only intensified their kiss. 

"I said..." Akira ran towards his future king ang seized him away from that slave. "enough!" And he slapped Kaede on the cheek which stunned Hanamichi. 

"Go back to the palace!" He ordered him. "Now!" 

Hanamichi retaliated but the grave eyes he saw on Akira told him that Akira might kill Kaede right in front of him and that's one thing he least wanted to witness. So he left that cell but stopped right outside the door to absorb his very last kiss with Kaede. 

Inside the cell, Akira prepared himself with a whip used for horses... he rolled it around his hand and ONE! He struck Kaede across the chest. TWO! Another one that hit Kaede's arm. 

Hanamichi heard the slash of the whip and the way Kaede exhaled in pain. He wanted to help his Kaede but he couldn't... every wisp of Akira's whip is a wisp on his heart. 

Akira gritted his teeth. Envy surfaced in his mind... body and soul that his hand semmed to be lightweight. He rose his samurai and directed it towards Kaede's face. 

"Master of the slaves..." Akira spoke eloquently but hard enough to elicit braveness. "I've killed half of your people... surrender now or all of the rebels here shall perish!" 

"Have you forgotten?" Kaede answered without turning back. "I have your son." 

"And my King to add." Akira said. "But I'm ready to kill for them and for the peace in my land. You won't get anything that's mine." 

"You're the one who stole from me!" Kaede was enraged. "For this you shall pay." 

"My army..." Akira shouted. "On your mark... kill them all!" 

The royal army ran towards the rebels and the latter didn't surrender... they fought with them. 

Kaede went away but not to escape Akira. He brought Hanamichi in the river and told him to wait for him in the cave. No matter what he'll be back for him. 

Kaede kissed him and Hanamichi answered back. "I love you," he said. 

Hanamichi touched his face and kissed him one more time. 

Kaede returned to the battle ground where he confronted the Emperor of Kanagawa. 

In the midst of the burning battle... Hanamichi betrayed Kaede. 

He went out of the cave and looked for his son in the rebel's cottages which were almost evacuated. 

Only one cottage was heavily guarded. Hanamichi assumed it's where they locked his son. 

to/be/continued/ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

KANAGAWA

Chapter Seventeen

Hanamichi hid himself behind the cottage heavily guarded by three guards. There was a window on top and Hanamichi had to wall climb the hut to look inside that window. 

There his son was. All clad in a white blanket... perched in once corner and weeping in fear as noises of war bombarded his ears. 

Hanamichi could feel his pain and there's nothing he wanted to do that moment but to free his son from that bondage. 

From the ground... he took a piece of wood and ran towards the guard. 

He's skilled in physical fights... no one ever knew but the people of Shohoku. 

He moved with intense strokes and beat those three guards to sleep quickly. He kicked the door of the cottage... entered it and took Ichiro in his arms. 

"Papa!" The innocent tone of his son persevered him to escape that cottage and bring Ichiro to Akira where he would be safe. 

They exited the cottage and Hanamichi stole a rebel horse, a brown one. A bunch of rebels tried to catch them but Hanamichi sped in an unbelievable speed. 

Kaede had beheaded palace soldiers... he did it with resentiment… with hatred for what the royalties had done with his life. They killed his father… they placed his mother and siblings in a wrecked life as slaves in Ryonan and they stole the only love of his life from him for 7 years. 

Hisashi came to him. 

"The Prince was taken away..." Hisashi told him. 

Kaede's face and armor was covered with blood and grains of sand. His eyes showed a rare stun. 

"He's been taken away by the King of Kanagawa..." Hisashi lifted his chin and spoke in a I-told-you-to-stay-away-from-him tone. 

Kaede was breathing fast and he drove his horse away from the battlefield to search for Hanamichi. 

A moment of hard looking... he found him... on the way to the Ryonan City. 

"Hanamichi!" He called him in a tone of anger and longing. 

The King looked back and saw the face of his beloved rebellion master. Kaede's blue eyes seemed to be crying despite of its stiff facade... because he, Hanamichi, betrayed him. 

"Papa!" Ichiro hugged Hanamichi when he saw Kaede. "I'll fight for you!" It seemed that Ichiro was convincing himself that he would fight for his King Father. The rebels didn't hurt him inside the cottage but he still resent them for taking them as hostages. 

Suddenly... a man in a dark horse was approaching Hanamichi in great speed. 

It was the emperor himself. 

Akira approached his King and son with eagerness. 

Kaede caught with him but the emperor got to Hanamichi first. 

"Take him!" Hanamichi ordered Akira. "Take him with you now!" 

"I'll take you with me too." Akira corrected. 

"I can't." Hanamichi glanced at the coming rebellion master. "Go, Akira! Leave me here!" 

"No!" 

Kaede was about to slung his samurai to the emperor when it was blocked by another samurai. 

It was Hanamichi himself who blocked him. 

"Go now! GO! PLease!" Hanamichi was giving all his might to prevent Kaede's samurai to hit the emperor. "Save our son!" 

SAVE OUR SON! Those words alone enraged Kaede and he swung his samurai to another direction which was also amusingly blocked by Hanamichi. 

Akira, having no other choice and thinking on his head... left. 

Kaede followed him but Hanamichi entirely blocked him with the horse he stole from the rebel guards. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Kaede yelled at his beloved. 

"I have to." The King mumbled apologetically. 

Kaede wanted to punch him... to hurt him… so he would wake up to reality that he is now a part of the rebels… but he just couldn't. Hanamichi is very precious to him. 

"Come with me." Kaede extended his right hand to Hanamichi and allowed him to perch in front of him in his white horse. He enveloped his arm on the King's toned waist and returned to the battlefield where the palace soldiers had retreated… leaving dead rebels on the sand… and their bodies dipped with their blood. 

+

Kaede had just taken his dinner with Hanamichi in their own private dining cottage. He assured that Hanamichi is always by his side… no matter what. 

In their residential cottage… the biggest cottage in the rebel camp… only a lamp was giving light inside. Hanamichi inched towards Kaede who was laid on the bed… he slowly untied the knot of his white cloth on his shoulder and completely presented his nakedness to the rebellion master that he loved, loves and will love. 

He kneeled before Kaede and took his hand… he kissed it softly and lovingly and Kaede couldn't take his eyes off that luscious maneuver. 

"I love you, Kaede. With all my heart…" he murmured. He never wanted to betray him… but that day was inevitable. He had to save Ichiro. 

"That's the saddest part…" Kaede suddenly said, as he slid his thumb on Hanamichi's soft lower lip. "I love you too…" 

Then Kaede kissed him. 

Even if it's wrong… he never thought twice of loving his Hanamichi. 

to be continued 

The next part will be a very erotic one so girls and boys... prepare yourselves! 


End file.
